Naruto Namikaze
by adamxero
Summary: What if Naruto was born three years before the Kyuubi attacked and was acknowledged as Minatos son what if he never had the Kyuubi sealed within him.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Information**

Ok first things first, this story is about Naruto being respected around the village and will not be the Jinchuriki also Naruto will be 3 years older than than the rest of the rookie 9.

I am going to make it so everyone knows who Narutos parents are, the Kyuubi attack will happen like it did in the original show, leading to Narutos dad dying while sealing it into a new born, who will be treated like Naruto was when he was the Jinchuriki and will also act the same a ramen loving, knucklehead.

At first they will be a lot of timeskips but I promise it will only be for one chapter.

Naruto's character: Naruto will have all the Uzumaki and Namikaze scrolls and will have Kakashi and Jiraiya helping him out so naturally he will be strong, I will not make Naruto stupid I have decided to make him intelligent and calm, he will not be a genin when the rookie 9 are but I'll leave it there.

Asuma, Sakura not much but don't worry Asuma won't be bashed throught the whole story, either will Sakura. , and for you AsumaXKurenai fans sorry but there is a high chance you will not like this story.

READ:

_**This story will be rated M for violence, language, violence and possible lemon scenes later **_

Pairings:

**NarutoXKurenai**

**KakashiXAnko**

That's the only pairings I will be willing to let out for now but don't worry I have some ideas.

Jounin Naruto - .com/2008/09/19/naruto-416-the-legend-of-the-gutsy-ninja/ the first two pictures Naruto will not have whiskers as Kushina does not hold the Kyuubi.

.com/art/The-Gutsy-Ninja-97717890?moodonly=1

everyone one else will look the same I will add a link to a picture of the new Jinchuriki when I introduce him.

Any way thanks and have fun reading.


	2. Naruto Namikaze

**Hello This the first chapter of ****Naruto Namikaze****, I hope you will like this story as I am still slightly unsure where to take it but I'm sure that your reviews will help me decide where the story will go, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed "One more time" and especially thoughs who gave me positive feedback and also very good constructive critism, some reviews where not so friendly but then again I knew everyone was not going to like the story and I know that not everyone will like this story either. I would just like to remind everyone that my grammer will not be 100% perfect as I am not using microsoft word or any other program that points out faults in grammer. **

**Naruto Namikaze**

**Chapter 1**

(A/N) - Authors notes

"Speech" - Character voices

_'Thoughts'_ - Character thoughts

**"Speech" **- Boss summon, demon voice or Jutsu's

_**'Thoughts' **_- Boss summon or demon thoughts

A/N (Itachi will be 6 when the Kyuubi attacks instead of 4 )

It was a bright sunny day for the village of Konohagakure, the sounds of birds chirping, children laughing and the sound of people talking could be heard echoing through the streets all in all today was a typical normal day for the peaceful village.

Unfortunatey for one spiky blond haired Jounin he had been summoned by the Hokage and council for an important meeting. As he was walking through the streets nodding to those who greeted him he couldn't help but think back to when his life changed drasticly _'12 years ago'_ the blond sighed while looking up at the clouds still continuing to head too his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Tou-san...Kaa-san" Cried a three year old blond desperatley looking for his parents, he continued running through the house checking everywhere until he reached the last room it was his fathers study he opened the door and saw two large figures one had blonde spiky hair with long bangs and deep blue eyes the other had long beautiful red hair with clear purple eyes, they where both in their battle uniforms the blond had a Jounin vest with a large white cloak with red flames at the bottom the woman had a Jounin vest to but she had a large katana strapped on her back, the two figures looked towards the door and saw the frightened three year old.

"Sochi" The red haired women said walking towards the boy she got on her knees and hugged him, the small blonde quickly wrapped his arms around his mother crying into her vest. "Sshh mommy's here everythings going to be alright Naru-chan" Naruto quckly calmed down hiccuping slightly

A sudden appearance of two more figures made the large blonde look towards the window ledge the two figures stepped into the light revealing themselfs one had a goat mask on while the other wore a Konoha headband on a angle hiding his left eye he had spiky grey hair that was also on an angle he also wore a mask covering his mouth, the goat masked anbu was the first to talk however.

"Hokage-sama...Kushina-sama the demon is on it's way it's less than a minute away from the village" The blonde nodded picking up a pile of Fuuinjutsu scrolls and sighed, the large blonde walked towards his son and like his wife he kneeled down putting the palm of his hand on his sons head ruffling his hair and smiling.

"Minato-sensei" The grey haired teenager said walking towards the trio "I know Kakashi" Minato started only to be interupted by the sound of a large explosion he sighed _'I guess the Kyuubi is already here then...but I can't help but think somethings not right here, why would the Kyuubi randomly attack a village' _Minato thought. Minato then place his hand underneath Naruto's chin so he was looking him in the eye "Your going to be an important ninja Naruto one day, one that will make this village proud of you as we are...Kakashi take care of Naruto please I will go meet the fox in a couple of minutes so stay here with him please" Minato said tears staining his cheeks. Kakashi nodded his head and walked over towards Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder "Hai sensei".

Minato looked at his wife knowing what she was about to do "Your going to meet it aren't you" He asked looking at the fire in her eyes she nodded while looking at Naruto "Naru-chan mommy's going to be gone for a little while, you be good for Kakashi remember we love you and will always be proud of you" Kushina finished kissing Naruto's forehead she walked towards the open window where the Kyuubi was visible and was trampling on buildings with it's nine giant tails waving, Kushina jumped onto the window ledge and gave Naruto one last glance showing her tear stained eyes and blew him a kiss and left in by shunshin. Minato stood up taking a deep breath and left in a yellow flash.

Naruto stood terrified at the sight of the nine tailed demon as he looked outside the window a large explosion brought Naruto out of his trance the explosion was where his mother had gone to he felt tears flow down his cheeks and fell to his knees "KAA-SAN!" Naruto shouted shaking, Kakashi grabbed Naruto and brought him into a hug and pulling his head down so he couldn't see what was happening outside.

Naruto's vision suddenly started to become blurry and his head started to spin he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, he heard Kakashi shout his name but he couldn't react as he felt himself lose conciousness.

* * *

><p>Several hours later...<p>

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes squinting he saw a white ceiling _'Hospital'_ Naruto thought as he remembered being brought there after he had overtrained, he opened his eyes fully looking around noticing three nurses and tons of flowers and get well cards he sighed and looked to the left to see who was sitting next to him, he smiled slightly as he saw Kakashi asleep in the chair his one visible eye closed, Naruto's eyes widened when he realised why Kakashi was here he began to panick setting off the alarms on the machine next to him and also waking Kakashi up.

Kakashi walked over towards Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder succesfully calming Naruto, Naruto looked up to Kakashi with a questioning glance. "Naruto we need to be quiet the Hokage is about to make a speech to the whole village, Naruto nodded but was concerned he had never heard Kakashi call his father the Hokage he had always called him sensei.

Naruto looked out of the window where he could see the top of the Hokage tower there was three figures he couldn't make out who they were, then he heard one of the figures speak.

"People of Konohagakure tonight the village was attacked by the Kyuubi No Yoko it has destroyed families and homes and caused great losses such as lady Namikaze also known as Kushina Namikaze she died sacraficing her life saving the west sector of Konoha...We also lost our beloved Fourth Hokage he died sealing the demon into a newborn baby the child has saved us all today" The voice said using chakra to enhance the sound, cries of outrage could be heard as soon as he finished his speech.

"We must kill the baby it's the demon" Someone screeched causing roars of approval, Kakashi shook his head at the stupidity of the villagers.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT THE FOURTH'S SACRAFICE SO BE IT BUT FROM TODAY ON ANYONE WHO MENTIONS THE KYUUBI BEING SEALED AWAY WILL BE KILLED, AS I HIRUZEN SARUTOBI HAVE RETOOK THE MANTLE OF THE HOKAGE" The Sandaime roared causing everyone to scatter.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid back in his bed staring at the ceiling until the door opening made him sit up. there entering his room was the Sandaime and a long white haired man with red lines under his eyes.<p>

"It's good to see you up Naruto-kun the whole village have been worried about you...I'm sorry for your loss Naruto-kun. The god of shinobi said picking up on of the get well cards. Naruto nodded not quite knowing what to say.

"Naruto-kun can I ask you something since I know you heard my speech" Sarutobi asked and continued once he saw Naruto nod "Naruto-kun can you tell me what you think of the new baby that has the Kyuubi sealed inside him and will you also become a ninja like your mother and father" Hiruzen asked getting a suprised look from Naruto.

"I..I belive that the baby is just that a baby so I don't hate him and...yes I will become a ninja" Naruto said getting a smile from the three older men "And why Naruto what is your purpose of becoming a ninja" The Sandaime asked curiously."I want to become a ninja because I..I want to be able to protect those precious to me"Naruto said the last part with fire in his eyes.

"Ahh yes that is a very noble reason the will of fire burns through you Naruto-kun brightly..Naruto I'd like you to meet someone his name is Jiraiya and was your fathers sensei and also your godfather" Naruto went wide eyed at the man next the Hokage who held a smile and walked forwards towards Naruto.

"It's good to see you again gaki the last time I saw you was when you where in diapers..anyway I have been allowed to stay in the village with you until you make Chunin and I will train you in the way of the ninja along with Kakashi...so get some sleep tommorow you will be more tired than you have ever been" Jiraiya finished leaving the room with Hokage.

Naruto laid back down and started to close his eyes he still couldn't belive his parents where gone however he gulped at Jiraiya's last words _'What have I gotten myself into'_ Naruto thought drifting off to sleep.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Naruto continued his walk towards the Hokage's tower he was curious to what the council wanted, as he walked he noticed the empty Uchiha district he frowned remembering his best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

A four year old Naruto was walking throught the streets of Konoha waving at the civilians that greeted him,he frowned inwardly when they called him "Naruto sama"or Namikaze-sama" he didn't like it because he felt he hadn't earned the respect yet but knew they weren't going to stop due to who his parents where so he continued his walk towards the ninja academy he was excited because today was the day of his Genin exam and he was certain he was going to pass.

Naruto walked into the academy and into his classroom he was rushed by fangirls, even though he was polite towards them he would never have an intrest in any of them he continued to walk up the stairs to his chair he saw the deadlast laughing at a prank he had done Iruka Umino his parents where killed in the Kyuubi attack and acted stupid to get laughs and hid his sadness behind his mask, however Naruto saw right through Iruka's mask and helped him whenever he could.

Naruto sat down in his chair next to a black haired boy who smiled once he saw Naruto barely being able to sit down due to excitement "I can't help but notice your little excited Naruto" the black haired boy giving Naruto a questioning glance.

"I'm just excited after today I will be a real ninja you know" Naruto said now serious and waiting for the class sensei to come in, Itachi looked at the boy that was 3years younger than him in amazement it was no secret Naruto was as strong as him, he was known as the prodigy of his clan yet here was a non Uchiha just as strong he had watched Naruto train, Naruto would spend all day training and wouldn't stop until he had completely exhausted himself.

"Yes Naruto I do know I am excited too,but I wonder which one of us will get rookie of the year" Itachi said now looking at the door where the class sensei had walked in causing the students to talk about how they where going to pass and how proud their parents would be, Naruto inwardly frowned.

"Ok settle down, we will begin the exam in a couple of minutes, the exam will be set in two different parts the first part will be a test of knowledge the second part will be a physical test to test your abilities the third part will be a Ninjutsu test" The sensei said getting looks of confusion from everyone but Itachi and Naruto.

The knowledge test was over quickly with only a few people struggling to finish it, the Chunin sensei came around picking up all the tests and ushering everyone outside to perform the Kunai and shuriken test, the test was see how many Kunai and shuriken hit the wooden dummy, Naruto scored a perfect 210 he added wind chakra to his Kunai making it stick a few inches deeper into the wooden dummy, Itachi scored 200 hitting every target. The Ninjutsu test was to perform three standard ninjutsu **Bunshin No Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu **and **Kawarimi No Jutsu **However Naruto and Itachi flew through the exam with flying colours they walked out of the exam room with two brand new forehead protectors.

"Congratulations to all of you who passed those of you who didn't don't give up and maybe you will have better luck next year" The sensei said walking out of the classroom, Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and smirked, "I expect to see you at the finals of the Chunin exams"Itachi said leaving a still smiling '_definatley'_ Naruto thought.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>The blonde fifthteen year old looked up and smiled as he thought of the Chunin exam finals.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Would Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Itachi come to the arena" The Protractor said getting roars of approval from the entire crowds making the Hokage and the Tsuchikage death for a couple of seconds.

"A bit loud aren't they Hokage-dono" The Tsuchikage asked but soon saw a smile on the Hokages face that proved he thought otherwise. "Not at all Tsuchikage-dono they are just extremely eager to see the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the son of Minato Namikaze" The sandaime said and frowned once he saw the Tsuchikage scowl at the mention of Minato Namikaze.

"Yes..well if he is anything like his father the Uchiha will have trouble" The Tsuchikage said making the old Hokage nod in approval.

* * *

><p>"Naruto you better be prepared because I'm going all out" A ten year old Itachi said while activating his sharingan and getting into a fighting stance.<p>

"I wouldn't have it any other way" A seven year old Naruto said while also getting into a fighting style and holding out a pair of trench knives that suddenly gained a blue outline on them, Itachi smirked as he looked at the knives with his sharingans.

"I see you have mastered your wind affinity this will only make things more intresting" Itachi said jumping towards Naruto and going through hand seals "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu -(Great Fireball Technique)"**Itachi shouted blowing a large fireball out of his mouth that scorched the earth underneath it. Naruto jumped in the air using chakra to enhance the height to avoid the large fireball, he landed behind Itachi and threw the trench knife that was covered in Fuuton chakra at Itachi, his eyes widened when the knife hit but they soon narrowed when he saw Itachi explode into a flock of crows, Naruto quickly put his hands together and shouted "KAI" Itachi's image faded and Naruto just had enough time to see Itachi come at him with a kunai in hand, he sliced Itachi's kunai in half and also hitting Itachi's hand causing a large amount of blood to pour out of the wound.

Itachi jumped back his feet sliding across the floor he looked at the wound and winced it wasn't life threatening but it was still pretty deep and god damn painful, he jumped into the air again and went through another set of hand seals ignoring the amount of pain that went into his hand everytime he moved it **"Gouryuuka no Jutsu -(Great Dragon Fire Technique)" **A giant fire dragon was sent flying towards Naruto at an immense speed.

Naruto saw the giant fire dragon and kept his cool and going through a selection of his own hand seals **"Suiryuudan no Jutsu -(Water Dragon Projectile Technique)" **A giant water dragon appeared from large pool in the arena and went flying towards the fire dragon, as soon as both Jutsus collided they exploded causing strong winds to blow around the arena making the spectators cover thier faces, the steam that covered the area left everyone blinded.

After a couple a seconds the steam started to clear the sounds of panting could be heard from within, everyone stared wide eyed at sight, Naruto had caught Itachi's fist in his palm and Itachi had caught Naruto's fist in his palm and thier knees where fighting for supremecy. Itachi swiped Naruto's leg from underneath him knocking him off balance Itachi then kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him back but Itachi was also sent flying by Naruto's kick that connected to the side of his face, both fighters skidded across the ground and hitting the sides of the stadium walls, they slowly stood up thier legs barely being able to support them, they ignored the cheers of the spectators and continued to stare at each other after a couple of seconds they both ran at each other at an extremely fast speed even for Jounins they both launched thier fists back and launched them forward. They hit each other at the same time but did not move, thier fists had connected with the others cheek and had thier eye closed on the side where the fist had connected.

Both fighters jumped back so they where at least 20m away from each other,both Itachi and Naruto smiled. "To think even with my sharingan I can barely keep up with your speed..it's a shame this fight has to come to an end but I can tell you now I will win this" Itachi said all the while still smiling. "We'll see" Naruto shouted running towards Itachi, Itachi's eyes widened when he saw Naruto run at him _'How the hell does he have this much energy I can barely stand up' _Itachi thought as he saw Naruto get closer towards him he quickly went through a number of hand seals **"Doryuu Heki -(Earth Style Wall)"** a giant wall formed in front of Itachi blocking Naruto's path.

Naruto saw the wall and frowned _'If I jump over it I'll waste my chakra and I'll be defenceless..excellent plan Itachi but I still have a lot of up my sleeve you haven't seen' _Naruto continued to run at Itachi however he started to go through hand seals that caused the ninjas in the arena to widen thier eyes, Naruto's hand was suddenly covered with electricity, he thrusted his hand into the earth wall cracking it instantly **"CHIDORI"** Naruto shouted.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw his earth wall begin to crack he gasped when he saw Naruto's hand pierce the wall like paper, he stood there in shock as he saw the rest of Naruto's body break through the wall.

Naruto saw Itachi frozen and smirked, he held out his hand and formed a small blue sphere which caused many of the spectators to mutter "Yondaime-sama". "**Rasengan" **Naruto shouted sending the ball of chakra into Itachi's chin sending him flying across the field he bounced several times before he stopped, he laid there unmoving except for his chest moving up and down showing that he was still alive, Naruto was also struggling that last rasengan used up the remaining chakra he had left his vision had become blurry he saw Itachi's face had cuts on his eyes and mouth and sported a small burn mark where the rasengan had connected his hand was also still bleeding from earlier.

The protractor walked into the middle of the arena and looked at Naruto he had a bruises and cuts all over his face and burn marks on his arms, legs and clothes, he looked at Itachi who was unconcious.

"Shousha, Namikaze Naruto"The crowd roared in approval and clapped for the two fighters, the medics ran towards the two, they immdiatley put Itachi on a stretcher and took him to the hospital, the medics ran towards Naruto to check if he was alright, "Naruto-sama are you alright" A young female medic asked, Naruto smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm feeling grea..." Naruto collapsed and fell to the floor face first but still held a smile on his face, _'Man I can't believe how strong Itachi is I trained with a Sanin and Aniki and I barely won' _Naruto thought in amazement before he fell unconcious.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as he continued to walk towards the tower, he missed Itachi they where like brothers, he smiled at the appearance of two people one had purple hair she wore a mesh top and a coat with a high collar the other was a long black haired woman she had beautiful red eyes and wore a red and white bandaged uniform that showed a lot of leg much to his enjoyment, they where Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto had developed a crush on Kurenai ever since he first met her she was everything he wanted in a woman strong, independant, beautiful and kind, however he knew her reputation 'The Ice Queen of Konoha' he hated when people would call her that, he wasn't suprised that she avoided the male population due to the fact they only wanted her for her body, that didn't mean she didn't have any male friends she was good friends with himself and Kakashi but he would never tell her his true feelings as he felt he would be betraying her trust if he did.<p>

He smiled remembering the time Kakashi had took him out to meet the rest of the Jounins when he had become one.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Naruto are you ready" Kakashi said lazely as he leaned on the wall, after couple of minutes a ten year old Naruto came out of his room with his forehead protector stopping his hair covering his eyes but Kakashi's eye went to what Naruto was wearing it was his brand new Jounin flak jacket he had gotten, Kakashi's one visible eye widened slightly _'He's looking more like you sensei everyday' _Kakashi thought, getting his composure back he pushed himself off the wall "Looking sharp Otouto, we should get going..I don't want Anko threatening to cut me again" He visibly shivered at the thought, Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi out of the door.

Kakashi and Naruto walked into one of the ninja only bars walking past a pair of drunk Chunin that where complaining that they had been on guard duty for two weeks running, Naruto did feel sorry for them as he to hated guard duty it was too easy and boring.

They continued walking towards the back of the bar, they finally reached a booth where Anko, Maito Gai, Hana Inuzuka and Kurenai, the four looked curiously at Kakashi as he was relativly early.

"About time Kakashi I was about to come looking for you and play a little game I call what doesn't grow back" Anko said making said Jounin shiver he sat down next to her none the less pouring himself some sake.

however the rest of the Jounin's where looking at Naruto curiously, Hana was the first to voice her opinion however. "Hey Kakashi who's the kid he looks like a little Yondaime" Kakashi looked at her lazily for a few seconds before answearing her "Ask him" He said making Kurenai and Hana angry at his lazyness.

Naruto however had not taken his eyes off Kurenai he was hypnotised by her red eyes they where the most beautiful things he had ever seen, he was so entrance by Kurenai he hadn't realised that Gai was talking to him.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND MAY I ASK YOUR NAME" Gai shouted causing many people to sigh, Naruto shook his head getting himself out of his trance he turned to Gai who was giving him a thumbs up and showing his teeth.

"Huh you say something" Naruto asked, Gai's jawdropped to the floor, Kakashi looked on slightly proud, Anko was laughing her ass off while Kurenai and Hana facefaulted, however Gai recovered quickly and pointed an ecusing finger "Damn you and your hip attitude Kakashi" Kakashi looked lazily towards Gai "Huh you say something" Gai fell back into his chair weeping anime style tears while mumbling something about hip attitude.

Anko was now getting fed up she was extremely curious to who the chibi Yondaime was being the straight forward person she was she asked "Yo gaki who are you and why do you look like the Yondaime" Everyone facefaulted at how blunt she was, however Naruto just scratched his head and smiled sheepishly "Oh sorry about that eh..my nameisNaruto...Naruto Namikaze and I probally look like the Yondaime because I'm his son" Naruto said sitting down next to Kurenai and blushing slightly, he was grateful the booth was slightly dark which hid his blush from everyone who except from Kakashi had thier jaw on the floor.

"Your Naruto...you must be about ten how do you have a Jounin jacket" Anko asked amazed and also feeling slightly stupid of not guessing he was the Yondaime's son, Naruto looked at her slightly suprised before answearing "I have a Jounin vest because I'm a Jounin...just became one today actually" Kurenai looked at Naruto slightly amazed by the fact he was a Jounin "You must be really strong for your age to have made Jounin" Kurenai asked getting a blush from Naruto due to the praise.

"Huh thank you ehmm" Naruto said not sure what her name was, She caught on quickly and apologised "Oh thats right I'm sorry my name is Kurenai Yuhi, these two are called Anko and Hana and the grown man crying in the corner is Gai" she said amazed by the fact he was listening to her the rest of the male population in the village just looked at her body when she was talking.

"So Naruto can you tell us what you prefer" Anko started getting raised eyebrows from Kakashi "I meant in Jutsu's pervert" she said hitting Kakashi over the head and looked at Naruto waiting for an answear. "Well...I'm really an all round type of person I prefer Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but I like Fuuinjutsu" He saw Anko visibly flinch at the word however he continued "I'm about average though when it comes to Genjutsu..what about you" he finished looking at Anko who smirked.

"Me..I'm amazing at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu" she said not giving much away, Gai followed where she had left of "I'M AN EXPERT IN TAIJUTSU MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND", Hana seeing that Gai was finished also spoke up "I'm proficient in Medical jutsu and Taijutsu" Kurenai sighed thinking Naruto was about to laugh at what she specialised in however she decided to tell him anyway "I'm a Genjutsu expert" she said quickly and sipping some sake.

She looked to her side to see Naruto staring at her, she was getting uncomfortable by his gaze on her which he caught on to suprisingly "Oh I'm sorry it's just your the first Genjutsu specialist I've ever met, I've always found Genjutsu intresting as my best friend is also good at Genjutsu but that's only because of his eyes, I've never been that good at them but I do know a few" Naruto finished getting a complete look of disbelief from Kurenai.

Kurenai looked at Naruto with a new found respect _'What he finds Genjutsu intresting, usually when I tell people about Genjutsu they don't even care I think I could become friends with you Naruto.' _Kurenai thought as she suddenly smelt the scent of smoke making her frown knowing who it was already.

A tall figure appeared into the booth he had spiky black hair a shapely beard and a was hanging a cigarette out of his mouth. "Hello Kurenai-chan, Hana, Kakashi, Gai" He nodded to each of them and pulled a seat to the table. "HELLO ASUMA MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TONIGHT" Gai asked.

"Just getting a drink before going to bed" Asuma said getting a snort from Anko, "Got something to say _Anko_" He said with venom.

Anko looked at him unaffected by his hate, it was no secret that Anko and Asuma hated each other, Anko hated Asuma because he was a pig in her words using women and smoking, Asuma hated Anko because she had turned him down for a little fun as he would call it, he also hated the fact she was with Kurenai so he couldn't talk to Kurenai alone, he was attracted to Kurenai but always got turned down whenever he asked her out.

"I do actually you come over here smoking and then say you only came in for a drink, we all know why your really here and believe me stalking her will not make her go out with you, like she would anyway" Anko said smirking at Asuma's face that was no filled with rage.

"What would you know you snake whore" Asuma smirking at Anko's also rage filled face, Kakashi was also slightly angry and was about to say something until Naruto spoke up.

"Why do you call her a snake whore Asuma-san" Naruto asked innocently getting raised eyebrows from everyone, Asuma stared at Naruto and saw how close he was to Kurenai and snarled a little "What's a little brat like you doing in here Naruto". Naruto slighty scowled but kept his calm "I'm here because I'm a Jounin can you not see the jacket now would you please answear my first question".

Asuma looked at Naruto's flak jacket and scowled "I guess they'll let anyone be a Jounin now...the reason people call her snake whore is because she was the apprentice of Orochimaru". Naruto looked at Asuma a little disgusted "That's it who cares if she was the apprentice of Orochimaru, she's not him and I doubt she's a whore" Naruto said with no emotion startling Asuma a little, but then scoffed "What would you know your just a kid" He said Naruto decided to ignore the comment and continue to talk to Kurenai about Genjutsu.

After about half an hour later Asuma stood up getting ready to leave, he turned around to face Kurenai "Fancy having a little bit of fun Kurenai-chan since it's your first time I'll make it special" Asuma said winking at Kurenai who looked completely disgusted. "No Asuma I don't want to have fun with you and I never will so stop wasting my time by asking" she said rather coldy.

Asuma stood in shock, this was the first time Kurenai had ever talked to him like that, she had always been polite when turning him down, he looked over towards Anko and saw her laughing loudly, without thinking Asuma pulled his trench knives out and dashed towards Anko startling the group as his Fuuton enhanced blades where about to hit Anko there was a sudden clang that shocked everyone one, Naruto had stopped Asuma's blades with his own similar set that where also Fuuton enhanced, everyone in the bar had begun to look at the two however they both glared at each other, Naruto's ocean blue eyes glared at Asuma's coal black.

"I think you should leave Asuma-san" Naruto said calmly, Asuma growled a little before noticing everyone in the bar where staring at the two Jounin, he pulled his knives away and looked at Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Gai and Kakashi "I'm sorry for anything I said that offended you" with that Asuma left the bar still angry at Naruto.

"Wow did you see the Yondaime's son stand up to the Sandaime's son" A random ninja said causing everyone to start talking again.

Naruto sat down ignoring the rants off Gai about how 'youthful' he was, Kurenai stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds before sipping her sake again, Anko was laughing and saying Asuma ran off with his tail between his legs, Kakashi and Hana just gave him proud looks.

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

Naruto and Kakashi where getting ready to leave the bar, Kakashi had a passed out Gai flung over his shoulder "Goodnight" The girls shouted leaving Naruto, Kakashi and an unconcious Gai to walk home, Naruto took one last looking staring at Kurenai and blushing slightly.

"Come Otouto you can stare at Kurenai's ass later" Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask as Naruto blushed heavily began to walk off muttering "Pervert" _'She is beautiful though' _Naruto thought while walking home with a smile on his face.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Ohayou Naruto" Kurenai shouted and waved at Naruto, he blushed slightly and went over to them.<p>

"Ohayou Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan" Naruto said waving back to them as he got closer he saw Anko and Kurenai slightly blush. "You just keep getting taller and taller Naruto your even taller than me now" Kurenai said making Naruto blush "And more handsome" Anko added with a smirk.

"Now now Anko-chan don't give up on Aniki especially after all the nice things he said about you" Naruto said looking away with a smirk, he was about to turn back to look at her until he was picked up by the collar by a very fiesty looking Anko.

"What did that lazy bum say" Anko said seriously, Naruto gulped "E..er he said he liked how strong and independant you are" Anko looked at Naruto for a couple of seconds before smirking "So the lazy bastard does care, I'll show him just how strong and independant I can be" Anko then started running down the street knocking people over

"KURENAI REMEMBER WHAT I SAID EARLIER, YOU NEED TO GET LAID OR YOU WILL DIE A VIRGIN!" Anko shouted while turning the corner, Kurenai turned a bright red as everyone in the street was now staring at her, she was about to run away until she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Don't be embarrassed Kurenai-chan, your not the only one" Naruto said making her smile and nod "so..what are you doing up so early Kurenai-chan" Naruto asked getting another smile from Kurenai.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot I went to see Hokage-sama to see who was on my Genin team" Kurenai answeared , "Oh yeah I forgot you wanted the Hyuuga heir on your team...Hinata right, did you get her" Naruto asked not realising they where still stood in the middle of the street "Hai, I also got Hana's brother Kiba and Shino Aburame" Kurenai said making Naruto smile.

"Hey Kurenai-chan, I don't mean to sound rude but I have to go to a meeting with the council but after that do you want to go get some breakfast with me" Naruto asked blushing.

Kurenai fake pouted and then smiled again "Fine but your paying" she said also blushing slightly. Naruto nodded and said his goodbyes and began to walk towards the tower again.

* * *

><p><strong>Council Room<strong>

Naruto walked into the council room where he was immediatley met with smiling faces, the Hokage spoke up grabbing Naruto's attention.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see you again, your looking more like your father everyday..I'd like to just talk to you but you have been giving a very important mission" Naruto nodded giving the signal for the Hokage to continue.

"Naruto-kun you will become a Jounin sensei for this years Genin, two of your students have already been decided however the third is up to you" Hiruzen said while handing Naruto a file, Naruto started reading the files his eyes widened when he read the names.

"Your giving me the Uchiha heir..why shouldn't Hatake Kakashi train him since he has sharingan as well" Naruto asked getting smiles from most of the civilian side and frowns from the Clan sides, the Hokage sighed.

"Yes some of us also thought that Kakashi-kun would be better suited to train the Uchiha but others did not agree with us, you where chosen as you have the ability to teach them useful Jutsu's" The Sandaime said while glancing at the civilian side, however Naruto knew exactly what he was saying.

_'So they want me to teach the Uchiha __**'Hiraishin No Jutsu'**__...Ha like I would teach him that' _Naruto thought before remembering something. "You said there was still one spot open on my team right, can I look at the file with the Genin who do not have a team yet" Hiruzen passed Naruto another file to which Naruto immediatley started flicking through the pages before eventually stopping and smiling.

"I've found my third student" Naruto said throwing the file on the table making sure everyone could see who it was.

"You can't be serious Naruto-kun you want to train that demon" A pink haired woman screeched, Naruto frowned _'How can they think he is the Kyuubi'_ Naruto thought as he saw the civilian sides faces full of disgust over the Jinchuriki.

"Why should we allow you to train the demon Namikaze-san" An old man wrapped in bandages asked, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man. "I believe training the Jinchuriki will be benificial for the village" Naruto answeared waiting for the man to reply "Yes, you make a good point however what if the demon escapes" The man asked, Naruto thought for a couple of seconds before answearing "The demon will not escape as I will be able to supress the demonic chakra with Fuuinjutsu also when Sasuke activates his sharingan, he will be able to also control the demonic chakra within the Jinchuriki" The council all began muttering and whispering eventually the Hokage stood up.

"Ok Naruto-kun you will be the Jounin sensei of team 7 which now consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Kazama Takashi be ready to pick your team up in an hour from the academy" Naruto nodded and left by shunshin, appearing outside the tower, he began walking through the streets looking for Kurenai _'God damnit why do I have to babysit brats, at least if Kurenai's doing it it won't be to bad'_ Naruto thought as continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thats the end of chapter one I hope you like it review so I know what you like and don't like.<strong>

Character profiles

Name:Naruto Namikaze

Age:15

Rank:Elite Jounin

Appearance:

.com/2008/09/19/naruto-416-the-legend-of-the-gutsy-ninja/

.com/art/The-Gutsy-Ninja-97717890?moodonly=1

Notes:

Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he is loyal, calm and focused in almost every situation he is also very intelligent and extremely talented in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu and shows extreme eagerness to learn Genjutsu. Naruto graduated from the academy at the age of four and made friends with both Itachi and Iruka he graduated top of the class gaining the title of rookie of the year, he became a Chunin at the age of 7 after beating Uchiha Itachi in the finals, he then later became a Jounin at the age of 10 where he later met the other Jounin's, Naruto is extremely attracted to Kurenai Yuhi for both looks and personality but chooses not to say anything due to his friendship with her which has also made Asuma Sarutobi have a great dislike to Naruto.

Name:Kurenai Yuhi

Age:21

Rank:Elite Jounin

Affinities:Katon and Doton

Appearance: ., .

Notes:

Kurenai is a loyal, caring, smart and calm woman, she is extremely talented at Genjutsu and is known as Konoha's Genjutsu mistress, she is also called Konoha's Ice queen due to always rejecting any advances my the male population she is good friends with Naruto, Kakashi and Gai she is also neutral to Asuma even though she finds him annoying, She became a Genin at the age of 9 and a Chunin at the age of 13. Kurenai is also extremely good friends with Anko and Yuago and has a sisterly relationship to Hinata Hyuuga, recently she has slowly started to develop feelings for Naruto but like him she is to scared to tell him in case she ruins thier friendship.

Name:Takashi Kazama

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Signature move:Kage Bunshin No Justu

Affinities:Unknown

Status:Jinchuriki

Appearance:

/

Notes:

Takashi is a caring young boy with an incredible amount of chakra, he has been mistreated his whole life due to his status as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, he has suffered from neglectance by the villagers so in order to get attention pulls pranks, he graduated from the academy deadlast at 12 by learning the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and beating up Mizuki earning his his Genin rank when Iruka said Takashi was his best student, he is also infaturated with Sakura Haruno but is always being constantly hit by her and the rest of Sasuke's fanclub, he has developed a rivalry with Sasuke and also understands Sasuke better than most as he to lost his parents.

Name:Kakashi Hatake

Age:29

Rank:Elite Jounin

Signature move:Raikiri/Chidori

Appearance:

.com/wp-content/uploads/kakashi_hatake_

.

Notes:

Kakashi is a loyal, strong and smart ninja he is talented in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but also knows Fuuinjutsu, he is genrally an emotionless person to everyone but Naruto and occasionly Anko much to her displeasure, Kakashi also suffers from extreme depression due to the the loss of his team mates and his sensei, he is also known as Sharingan No Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) he required the sharingan when his team mate Obito Uchiha was crushed on one side by a huge boulder and as a last request Obito asked Kakashi to take his eye so it could replace the one Kakashi had lost, Kakashi is also very protective of Naruto as he sees him as his little brother and has also kept quiet about Naruto liking Kurenai, recently he has been starting to develop feelings for Anko but tries to distant himself from her so she doesn't get hurt.

Ok so I know the ages are little mixed up but it's my story so dont moan, EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER!


	3. feelings and a new team

**Ok this is chapter 2 of Naruto Namikaze if you are having problems with loading the images for the appearence don't worry they are on my profile page, again I'm sorry to those die hard AsumaXKurenai supporters but I like going for unusual pairings and thats the only type of stories I will ever write, again sorry for any spelling or grammer problems.**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**Chapter 2**

(A/N) - Authors notes

"Speech" - Character voices

_'Thoughts'_ - Character thoughts

**"Speech" **- Boss summon, demon voice or Jutsu's

_**'Thoughts' **_- Boss summon or demon thoughts

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the very crowded street people where the people were getting ready to open their stores, he greeted a few civilians who bid him good morning but his mind was set on something else or to be more precise someone else, he was looking for Kurenai so they could get some breakfast before they met their Genin team, as he walked past the dango store he a glimpse of black and red he smiled as he saw Kurenai walking towards him, she was wearing her usual red and white bandaged outfit with a Jounin flak jacket on top, she smiled once she saw Naruro.<p>

"Hey Kurenai-chan" Naruto said as he walked towards her "You ready to get some breakfast" he asked with a blush.

"Hai, but your paying remember you owe me for ditching me" She said fake pouting, Naruto looked on in disbelief one minute she could be so serious the next so playful, he liked that she wasn't so serious and could be herself around him.

"Oh I'm sorry forgive me Kurenai-chan that damn council always bugging me, come on let's go get some dango I'm certain you want to hear all about the council meeting I can tell you do by the look on your face" Naruto said as he and Kurenai walked into the dango store getting curious looks by most of the people. Naruto and Kurenai slightly blushed at the attention they where recieving, they went to the counter and ordered 10 dango sticks each, after collecting their order they both went to look for an empty table to sit down at.

When they sat down Kurenai looked at Naruto with a questioning glance "And?" she asked as she saw Naruto, choke she began to giggle as she saw Naruto pour a whole jug of water down his mouth. "Oh right yeah the council"_'Damnit Naruto you have to calm down it's just breakfast' _he saw Kurenai nod while eating a dango stick a slight blush appeared on his _'God that's sexy' _he thought when he saw her eat the dango stick slowly, he quickly willed his blush away so he could tell her his new position.

"Well Kurenai-chan looks like I am going to be Jounin sensei too, you where lucky though you got to pick two of your choices" Naruto mumbled causing a wide eyed expression from Kurenai that soon turned into a full blown laugh.

"Hahahaha what are they thinking you'll end up killing the Genin for being too loud" Kurenai said while laughing, Naruto pouted a little "Oh come on I'm not that bad, besides I reckon your just worried that my teams going to be better than yours" Naruto finished with a smirk, when he heard Kurenai slightly growl.

"You wanna bet" Kurenai said through gritted teeth, Naruto nodded and smiled at how easily angry he could get her, Kurenai stood up and pointed at Naruto "Alright mister you have a bet what are the stakes" Naruto gulped at and blushed slightly.

"Ehmm..how about who's ever team gets passed the first round of the Chunin exam wins" Naruto asked getting a quick nod from Kurenai and continued "If I win you have to..you know what I'll tell you if I win" Naruto said blushing _'I'm an idiot I could have used the bet to ask her out' _Naruto thought while looking at Kurenai who had her eyebrows raised.

"Ok and what if I win" Kurenai asked seriously, Naruto got into a thinking pose for a couple of seconds before answearing "Alright so if you win I will teach you one of my most precious jutsu's" Naruto said earning a wide eyed Kurenai, she narrowed her eyes straight away, "Ok who've you got on your team"

Naruto was about to answear before the sound of an unwanted guest interupted him "You want to know who Naruto's got, I'll tell you, my father told me you picked the deadlast. what's the matter. picking the worst student so your teaching won't look so bad" Asuma said as he walked into the dango store while smirking.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Asuma "Unlike you Asuma I don't care what people think of me, I picked Takashi because everyone deserves a chance despite their status" Naruto said while standing up and glaring "Not everyone cares about themselves Asuma" Asuma glared at Naruto and put his hands near his trench knife holders ready to remove the blades, Naruto also put his hands near his trench knife waiting for Asuma to make his move.

"Whatever I don't care what you think" Asuma said bending his knees slightly, Naruto also bendened his knees and was about to lunge when he heard a voice that made him stop.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" Kurenai stood up standing between them, she glared at Asuma causing him to back off a little "I suggest you leave Asuma" Kurenai said coldly, Asuma was taken back a little by the coldness in her voice however he looked at Kurenai "I'm sorry for ruining your breakfast Kurenai-chan" He said hoping she would forgive him but inwardly he didn't care since he was only interupting the time Naruto was hanging out with her.

"Just go" She said pointing towards the exit of the dango store, Asuma nodded and Shunshined away, Kurenai turned around and began to walk towards Naruto, "I..I'm sorry Kuren..."Naruto was interupted by Kurenai who had leaned up and kissed Naruto on the cheek and kept herself in that position for several seconds before letting go, leaving a heavily blushing Naruto and an also slightly blushing Kurenai, the others in the store where either whistling or glaring at Naruto for getting a kiss from the extremely beautiful kunoichi, Naruto began to stutter his words trying to find the right words he was stopped by Kurenai.

"That was for helping Takashi I know you didn't pick him as your student for the reason Asuma said, I'm glad you picked him, it would've have broken Hinata's heart if Takashi hadn't become a ninja" Kurenai said still holding a slight blush from kissing Naruto on the cheek in front of everyone.

Naruto looked stunned for a second before speaking his mind "I'm glad you believe me, it's the least I could do for the kid since it was my father that pretty much ruined his life, he deserves a break every now and then but why would Hinata be so affected?" Naruto asked completely confused. Kurenai smiled at Naruto's question "Hinata has a huge crush on Takashi she admires his never give up attitude, she's possibly the only girl I can think of at the academy that isn't a fawning over the Uchiha" Kurenai said but looked slightly confused when he saw Naruto bang his head off the table "Naruto are you all right" She asked noticing everyone was staring at the two.

Naruto threw her the file he had been given off the council, Kurenai began to read it but became wide eyed at what she was reading "Oh my god, how could they do this to you Naruto giving you the Uchiha, the Uchiha's biggest fangirl and Takashi's crush" Naruto began to bang his head even more when he found out that Takashi liked Sakura "Stupid, stupid, stupid" Naruto continued to bang his head off the table.

"Listen Naruto it's not that bad I mean I belive you will be able to make these three respectable ninja's, but what I want to know is why they are letting you teach the Uchiha should'nt Kakashi since he already had the sharingan" Naruto looked at her seriously as he to remembered asking the exact same question.

"Yes that's what I thought as well but according to them I have better Jutsu's to teach, however I do believe the council have got Aniki to give Sasuke extra training" Naruto said getting a complete look of disgust from Kurenai "So they expect you to teach the Uchiha the **Hirashin No Jutsu**" Kurenai asked getting a nod from Naruto making her scowl even more at the council.

"I know how you feel Kurenai-chan, the council may have become more powerful since Tou-san died but I'd rather become a missing nin than teach that jutsu to someone who isn't family" Naruto said getting a nod from Kurenai " good for you Naruto I feel the same that's your families technique you should'nt be forced to teach someone it" Kurenai asked while glancing at the clock, she gasped when she saw the time.

"Naruto we should go we would'nt want to be late now would we" she asked getting a smile and a nod from Naruto "Yeah I don't want Aniki's reputation" Naruto said while walking out of the dango store with Kurenai.

* * *

><p>As they where walking towards the academy Kurenai kept giving Naruto several glances to which he noticed and sighed "Go on" he said making her smile "So...since you have Takashi on your team would you give him the right push you know towards Hinata for me" she asked giving him a puppy dog eyes, Naruto sighed in defeat no matter what, that was the only jutsu known that would work on Naruto, however it was lucky that only Kurenai knew this she had promised to keep it a secret once she saw how affected Naruto was when she used it she called it her 'secret weapon' against Naruto.<p>

"Fine..but only for you...you do reaslise that the Hyuuga clan will not take lightly on this because for some reason they believe I will agree to a political marriage to Hinata even though I have said no at least a thousand times, I mean seriously if I'm going to marry someone it will be someone I love you know" Naruto said while walking down the busy morning street of Konoha, he stopped walking as soon as he felt something wet on his cheek he looked to his side and saw Kurenai kissing his cheek again _'Sweet this must be what heaven feels like'_ Naruto thought while turning bright red. Kurenai was also bright red due to the fact she was kissing Naruto again on the cheek right in front of everyone, she hadn't known what had came over her but at that moment she wanted to kiss Naruto even if it was only on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto for agreeing to help Hinata you don't know how much it means to me that you would do this for me" she asked generally happy that Naruto would help her without mentioning something in return. Naruto blushed even brighter if it was possible as he walked muttering the words "Women" under his breath making Kurenai giggle that she had this affect on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy<strong>

Iruka Umino was standing at the front of the classroom looking at the new set of Genin in front of him with pride he had taught most of the clan heirs however when he looked at Takashi he could'nt help but feel proud of him, at first like the rest of the village he thought Takashi was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi but after watching Takashi and talking to both Naruto and the Sandaime he found out that he was just a little boy who was lonely and played pranks on the village as a sign of recognition, Iruka smiled at the thought _'He reminds me of myself at his age'_.

Iruka walked towards his desk ignoring the questions of where Mizuki had gone he frowned at the traitor if it wasn't for Takashi he would have been killed, Iruka picked up the files on his table, he looked up to begin talking until he realised that everyone was talking and ignoring him a vein appeared on his head.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND SIT DOWN" Iruka shouted using the big head no jutsu making everyone run towards thier seats, Iruka smiled again once he saw everyone sat down. "Ok today you will be put on a four person team which will include three Genin and one Jounin sensei the teams are..." Iruka started.

Iruka turned the next page and gasped at what he was seeing _'Naruto a sensei, never saw that coming'_ he smiled at the thought of seeing his old friend.

"Team 7 will be Kazama Takashi, Haruno Sakura" Iruka was about to continue until Takashi started jumping up and down in his annoying orange clothing while Sakura hung her head "Takashi sit down" Takashi quickly sat down still excited "As I was saying team 7 will be Kazama Takashi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" he was about to continue before Sakura started screeching at Ino, "Take that Ino-pig true love conquers all" Iruka gained a vein above his eyebrow again "SIT DOWN SAKURA AND LET ME FINISH" Sakura sat down again apologising as well.

"Your Jounin sensei will be Namikaze Naruto" Iruka finished getting wide eyes from everyone in the class, Takashi stood up and asked the question everyone else was wondering "Namikaze as in the fourth Hokage type Namikaze" Iruka nodded before explaining "Yes Takashi, Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage" Iruka began to continue despite the state of shock his students where in learning about the fourth Hokage's son training a Genin team.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburama Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka finished getting a nod from Shino a happy smile form Hinata and a smirk from Kiba.

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma, ok that's all the teams done so just wait here until they pick you up" Iruka finished ignoring Ino's moaning that she wasn't on her Sasuke-kun's team.

After ten minutes the door opened revealing Asuma he looked around spotting the Ino-Shika-Cho group "Team 10 follow me" He said walking outside the room quickly being followed by the three Genin, as he walked down the corridor he saw two figures he frowned when he spotted them but he stopped to greet them for the sake of the Genin.

"Hello Kurenai-chan..Naruto" He said in neutral tone but was inwardly fuming over the fact Naruto was spending so much time with Kurenai. Naruto and Kurenai looked at Asuma and saw three kids behind him.

"Hello Asuma, these much be your Genin" Kurenai said in a calm voice, she smiled at the three Genin. "Yeah, you should go pick up your Genin teams you don't want to be late" Asuma said. Kurenai looked at Naruto for a second before turning to Asuma "Where not late your just early" Kurenai said with a smile causing Naruto to chuckle, Asuma frowned a little.

"Anyway I guess we should be going Kurenai-chan" Naruto said ignoring the slight growl Asuma gave, Kurenai nodded and began to walk towards the classroom with Naruto, Asuma looked towards his Genin team and saw Chouji eating a packet of crisps, Shikamaru was looking at Naruto with raised eyebrows and Ino was drooling while looking at Naruto.

"Who is that Asuma-sensei" Ino asked, Asuma sighed knowing who she was on about "That Ino is Naruto Namikaze" Asuma said getting a shocked expression from Ino before she scowled "Damn forehead getting Sasuke-kun on her team and having Naruto-kun as her sensei" Asuma sighed and continued to walk "troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he followed Asuma.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the classroom door for a second hesitating slightly, he turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kurenai was giving him a warm smile while "Don't worry Naruto your going to do great" Naruto nodded and smiled "Thank you Kurenai-chan" Naruto said as he opened the door.<p>

The rest of the Genin where all waiting patiently except Takashi "Where is he" Takashi whined getting a sigh from Iruka "Takashi it is still early have some patience" Iruka said getting defeated nod from Takashi.

Meanwhile Sasuke was brooding in the corner thinking about the new Jounin sensei that was going to be training him _'Hn this Naruto must be powerful if he was chosen to train me, the council would of made sure of that, but why don't I know anything about him...Iruka- sensei will know something about him' _Sasuke thought while standing up "Iruka-sensei what can you tell us about Naruto Namikaze" Sasuke asked getting a suprised look from everyone.

"Well Sasuke Naruto is one of the strongest Jounin in the village only rivaled by Hatake Kakashi, he graduated from the academy at the age of four and became a Chunin at age seven he finally became a Jounin at the age of ten" Iruka finished getting complete widening of eyes from everyone, Sasuke sat back down with a smirk on his face _'Good I need a strong sensei to defeat __**Him**__" _Sasuke thought rage builiding inside of him over the thought of his older brother.

The door slowly opened revealing two figures, Naruto and Kurenai walked into the room looking around, Kurenai saw Hinata and smiled, she saw Shino looking at her through his shades finally she looked at Kiba who was giving her lustful looks she sighed _'Looks like I'm going to have to beat the pervertedness out of him'_. Naruto also looked around and saw Sasuke staring at him _'Wow he looks so much like Itachi'_ he turned his gaze towards the female of his new team Sakura was giving him the same looks Ino was drooling slightly onto her table _'Ahhh fangirls' _Finally Naruto looked at Takashi who was smiling _'Hmm he seems so happy but I can see through that mask Takashi' _Naruto thought as he walked towards Iruka.

"Ohayou Iruka" Naruto said as he walked over to Iruka and smiled "It's good to see you again Naruto I never thought you would pick up a Genin team" Iruka said smiling, Naruto was about to speak again but Sakura interupted "WAIT THIS IS NARUTO NAMIKAZE, BUT HE DOESN'T LOOK THAT MUCH OLDER THAN US" She screeched getting a frown from both Iruka and Kurenai.

"Show some respect Sakura, Naruto maybe young but he is strong he even beat Uchiha Itachi in the final round of the Chunin exams" Iruka said, Naruto smiled at his old friend as did Kurenai, she looked at her Genin squad before speaking, "Meet me at training ground 8 in ten minutes" She said Shunshining away, Naruto smiled before looking up to the last three Genin "Meet me on the roof in five minutes" Naruto said dissapearing in a yellow flash leaving a the three Genin and Iruka stunned.

"I can't believe he finally learnt it" Iruka said with a smirk "Learnt what Iruka-sensei" Takashi asked while running his hand threw his long brown hair, Iruka looked at Takashi with confusion until he remembered Takashi not being in the lesson when they learnt about the fourth Hokages techniques.

"That Takashi was the **Hiraishin No Jutsu **the jutsu that gave the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze the moniker Konoha's yellow flash" Iruka said causing the three Genin's eyes to widen "You better hurry up, Naruto does not like waiting" Iruka said walking out of the room.

Sasuke stood up running towards the door _'He beat Itachi he can tell me how he did it' _Sasuke thought as he began to run up the stairs, quickly followed by Takashi and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto was on top of the academy roof leaning over the rail watching the village he smiled at how peaceful the village was, the sound of the door to the roof flying open made Naruto turn around "Hmm you where nearly late" Naruto said while smiling at a panting Sasuke, Takashi and Sakura.<p>

"Alright before we go into introductions do any of you have any questions?" Naruto asked looking at the all to eager faces the three Genin where holding, Sasuke walked closer towards Naruto "How did you beat him" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto with pleading eyes, Naruto looked at Sasuke he could'nt help but feel sorry for him _'Poor kid, Itachi must of really done a number on you' _"I beat him through training hard and never giving up" Naruto said getting a slight scowl from Sasuke, Sakura was next to voice her opinions "Are you really our sensei I mean how old are you?" Naruto frowned at the question.

"Yes I am your new sensei and I am fifthteen years old" Naruto answeared getting wide eyes from the three, Sakura look impressed at Naruto at the thought he was Jounin sensei at the age of fifthteen.

_'Jounin sensei at Fifthteen he must be strong, I bet Sasuke-kun is stronger' _Sakura thought staring dreamily at Sasuke, Naruto sighed regreting what he was about to do next.

"Ok lets start of with some introductions you know tell us what your likes and dislikes are and also your dream, the three Genin looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Hmm Naruto-sensei why don't you go first" Sakura said getting a sigh from Naruto "Ok..my name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are none of your concern, I have a lot of dislikes and I don't really have a dream yet" The three Genin's jawdropped _'He didn't tell us anything but his name' _They thought.

"Ok your turn Pinkie" Sakura scowled but continued anyway "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are (she looks at Sasuke) my dislikes are Ino-pig and Takashi-baka and my dream is (looks at Sasuke again) Naruto sweatdropped _'To think this is what most young Kunoichi are like now'_

"Ok you big eyes" Naruto said pointing at Takashi who also scowled at the nickname, "My name is Takashi Kazama my likes are Sakura-chan, ramen and Jiji" Naruto smiled at the Hokages personal nickname he continued to listen to Takashi "my dislikes are people who judge me without knowing me and Sasuke-teme, my dream is to be acknowledged by the village and become the strongest Hokage ever!" Takashi finished with fire in his eyes, Naruto smiled and looked towards Sasuke.

"Ok now you broody" Sasuke glared at Naruto before speaking "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything, What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to rebuild my clan and kill a certain person" Sasuke finished glaring at nothing in paticular, Naruto sighed _'Itachi you really messed up Sasuke'_

"Ok meet me at training ground 7 tommorow and don't be late" Naruto finished dissapearing in a yellow flash.

"Hey Sasuke-kun want to go on a date with me" Sakura asked blushing "No" he responded coldly walking away.

"Sakura-chan I'll go o..." Takashi started but stopped by the sudden punch on his head "NO TAKASHI-BAKA" Sakura walked off fuming over Sasuke's regection.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared in the Jounin lounge in a yellow flash he walked over to Anko and Kurenai who where already talking. "God I don't think they could have gave me a more difficult team" Naruto said as he fell into the chair Anko and Kurenai giggled at Naruto.<p>

Kurenai put her hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to blush "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure you'll be an excelent sensei" Naruto smiled and nodded at Kurenai, "Your right especially considering I'm going to win that bet" Naruto said making Kurenai smile "we'll see" Kurenai said while sipping her sake.

Anko looked at the two in confusion, she had known Naruto and Kurenai where good friends but what they where doing was borderline flirting, Anko grinned at the thought "Ohh Nai-chan" Kurenai looked over towards Anko while taking another sip of sake "So when are you and Naruto going to you know.." Kurenai blinked for a couple of seconds before Anko's words sunk in she spat her sake all over the table and went completely bright red she looked at Naruto who was the exact shade of colour she was showing.

"W..wh..what y..you mean Anko-chan" Kurenai asked trying to play innocent, Anko smiled at her friend "Oh you know I was just wondering when you two where going to lose your virginities to each other" Naruto and Kurenai went even brighter red this time.

"WHAT ME AND NARUTO ARE JUST FRIENDS" Kurenai shouted at Anko making her laugh insanely "Sure keep telling yourself that Nai-chan" Anko said sipping some of her own sake, Naruto seeing how out of hand this could get decided to intervine.

"So Kurenai-chan what where your Genin like?" Naruto asked getting a sigh from Kurenai, "Well Shino barely talks, Kiba is totaly hormonal and Hinata she is still to shy, oh by the way are you pushing Takashi in the right direction" Kurenai asked glad that Naruto had changed the subject.

"Not yet but I will add a little comment there and then, by the way Sakura treats him it won't be long before he finds Hinata" Naruto said getting a smile from Kurenai. "Thank you Naruto-kun "Kurenai said quickly putting her hand over her mouth and blushing, Naruto for his part was not holding up anybetter and had turned bright red. Anko however was not so embarrased.

"Ahh so it's Naruto-kun now is it Nai-chan, just when did you two get so close awww look at Naruto you've embarassed him" Kurenai looked at Naruto and saw he had gone completely bright red "Oh Naruto I'm sor..."Kurenai started but was interupted by Naruto who had lost all trace of his blush.

"You don't have to apologise, besides I don't mind you calling me that" Naruto said smiling at her, causing her to blush and nod thankfully at Naruto, Anko however decided she hadn't finished teasing the pair "So Nai-chan when's the wedding" Kurenai glared at Anko but what suprised her the most was Naruto standing up.

"Anko I Suggest you stop teasing Kurenai-chan as she has always been kind to you and helped you especially with any problems you had with Aniki, anyway I'm out of here, I'll see you later Kurenai-chan...Anko" Naruto finished his speech speaking emotionlessly and frightening a Anko a little, Kurenai was also shocked that Naruto would stand up for her like that, she had known Anko was teasing but she also knew Anko didn't know when to stop. Anko was about to apolagise to Naruto but sighed when she saw him vanish in a yellow flash, she looked at her best friend with regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nai-chan, me and my big mouth, I just keep causing you problems don't I" Kurenai looked genuinley suprised at Anko's statement before smiling at her best friend. "Don't worry about it Anko-chan, I knew you where teasing even if you did go a little to far but if I ever hear you call yourself a problem again I will hit you" It was now Anko's turn to look suprised that was the first time that Kurenai had ever threatened to hit her, she smiled however.

"Thank you Nai-chan, when I see Naruto I will also apolagise to him as well, you two have been nothing but supportive towards me...but Nai-chan I've known you long enough to know when you genuinely like someone, so let me ask you something how do you feel about Naruto?" Anko asked grateful that her friend had forgiven her and helped her through her life, but now she wanted to see her friend as happy as she was when she was with Kakashi.

Kurenai looked down for a couple of seconds in deep thought _'Do I like him like that I mean he's not a pervert, he does'nt think I'm weak because I'm a women, he is also very handsome, smart and funny also he never tries to take advantage of me...could I possibly be falling in love with him...NO we are just friends if something where to happen between us and made us hate each other I don't think I could bear it, we must stay friends it's not like anything could happen between us right?' _Kurenai thought while obviously lying to herself, over the years she had become more and more attracted to Naruto, every year he seemed to get even more handsome it took every bit of will power she had not to just kiss him.

Kurenai looked up to Anko sadness in her eyes "Please Anko-chan can we just drop it" Kurenai pleaded, Anko looked at Kurenai and nodded knowing how much of a turmoil her friend was going through. "Fine but sooner or later your going to have to face this head on" Anko said while inside was thinking about something completely different _'To think you of all people have melted the Ice queen Naruto, from this day forward I am going to do whatever I can to get you two together' _Anko then began to talk to Kurenai about a guy she had tortured information out of.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Monument<strong>

Naruto appeared on top of his fathers head with yellow flash, he sighed and sat down leaving his legs dangling over the side, he smiled slightly _'I wonder how different my life would be if you two where here, I know you would laugh if you saw my new students..I just don't think I'll ever be able to get them to work together how did you do it dad.' _Naruto sighed and chuckled slightly _'I wonder what you and mom would think about my crush on Kurenai-chan' _the presence of a chakra signature caused Naruto to turn around looking at the person interupting his peaceful time.

Naruto turned around and was suprised to see Takashi walking over towards him, However Naruto noticed straight away that he didn't have his emotional mask on, Naruto was shocked at how lonely Takashi's eyes where_'I'm sorry I never helped you before Takashi, but I will now' _Naruto frowning inwardly but smiled none the less to try make Takashi feel more at ease.

"Oh hello Takashi what brings you up here" Naruto asked as Takashi walked over towards him and sat down on the Yondaime's head next to Naruto, Takashi sighed looking down at the village sadness clearly visible in his slightly larger than normal eyes.

"Just needed somewhere to think that's all Naruto-sensei" Takashi said still not looking at Naruto, Naruto however look towards Takashi and smiled while laying back letting the sun hit him "I guess great minds think a like, but why the Yondaime's head" Naruto asked waiting for Takashi to answear, Takashi had a small smile on his face as he answeared.

"Well..I've always looked up to the fourth, I want to be like him strong, respected and to become the Hokage" he said while smiling at the village. Naruto while still laid down looked at Takashi through the corner of his eyes and smiled "Well those goals will be difficult to achieve but I believe you will be able to do it" Takashi's eyes widened and snapped his head towards Naruto _'Naruto-sensei believes in me, does this mean he acknowledges me' _The brown haired boy thought while tears formed around his eyes, however he had remembered a certain question he had been wanting to ask Naruto when they where alone.

"Why me?" Takashi asked getting a sigh from Naruto "Why did your father choose to seal the Kyuubi in me" Takashi finished waiting for Naruto to respond. Naruto sat back up and looked up at the clouds "That's a good question, I myself had been wondering that for years..but after all hearing stories about you from everyone I think I understand why, my father was a kind man and a great father but he was the Hokage first, my father was a very good judge of character I believe he saw something in you and until now I never knew what it was" Naruto stopped looking at the clouds and faced Takashi who was looking at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"What is it, what do you see?" Takashi asked barely being able to hold his tears in his eyes. Naruto smiled and put his hand on Takashi's shoulder "Your determanation, I truly believe that you are the only person in the village who has the ability to hold the Kyuubi at bay while taking the hatred of the village you are what Hokage-sama says you are a hero...so don't forget that you are the jailor not the prisoner" Naruto finished watching tears fall from Takashi's eyes.

Naruto let Takashi cry for several minutes he was about to take Takashi home when he heard the younger boys stomach growl, Naruto chuckled slightly "How about we go to Ichiraku's before we head home" Takashi gave one of his rare genuine smiles and nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Takashi walked down the streets of Konoha the civilian glared at Takashi but never said anything as they saw Naruto or in their eyes Namikaze-sama walk along with him, Takashi ignored the glares smiling happily at the thought of free ramen, Naruto however was in deep thought about something <em>'Well the next few weeks are going to be...different, I should apolagise to Anko I know she was only teasing but she knows how I feel about Kurenai-chan' <em>Naruto took a quick glance at Takashi and saw he was talking to himself about what type of ramen he wanted, Naruto sweatdropped _'Yes definatlet different'_ Naruto thought as they both walked towards the ramen restaraunt.

**Ok that's chapter 2 done It definatley was fun to write also I decided to not add the Genin test Kakashi did, as I believe that the story is already copying enough of the real show/manga, throughout the story there will be stuff like that but I will also be keeping to the original storyline. Next chapter will be the mission the wave so stay tuned.**


	4. To Wave

**Ok here is chapter 3 of Naruto Namikaze firstly I want people to know that Takashi will do everything Naruto did in the show and manga this includes all the people he talked to e.g. Tazuna, Inari and Haku. If I don't add or specify on something Takashi did it'll be because he did the same thing Naruto did, this story will basically revolve around Naruto.**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**Chapter 3**

(A/N) - Authors notes

"Speech" - Character voices

_'Thoughts'_ - Character thoughts

**"Speech" **- Boss summon, demon voice or Jutsu's

_**'Thoughts' **_- Boss summon or demon thoughts

* * *

><p>It was another bright day in Konohagakure and most of the people where happily getting along with their lives, however one team 7 was walking through the streets with frowns on their faces. Naruto was cursing the council for giving him a Genin team <em>'Bastards, this is so boring why do I have to do D rank missions with the Genin I should be doing A rank missions at least..oh well might as well go see if the old man has anymore missions'<em>.

The Genin on team 7 where also cursing the fact this was their seventh D rank mission in a row, _'How am I meant to get strong enough to kill __**him**__ if all I'm doing is D rank missions, I'm an Uchiha I deserve the best' _Sasuke continued to brood as he walked down the street ignoring all the civilians that waved at him. Sakura was not so ignorant with the rest of the civilians and smiled and greeted a few of the civilians, most of the civilians knew who Sakura's mother was part of the council and was very influential when it came to civilian affairs _'Why won't Sasuke-kun ever notice me, arghh it must be Takashi-baka getting in the way'_ She frowned at the thought.

Takashi was also having a bad day, his landlord had woken him up in the early hours of the morning telling him to keep the noise down even though he was completely quiet, he then went to do some D rank missions after a couple of hours training with the rest of team 7 however he was not expecting Tora the fire Daimyo wifes cat, they had chased the cat for several hours and even when they had caught it the cat would just scratch their faces however what was annoying Takashi the most was the glares he was recieving from the civilians even though they had lessened due to the fact that Naruto was with him but they where still hurtful _'Why won't they stop staring'_ he thought while walking down the street with his head down.

Sakura and Sasuke had also noticed the stares Takashi was getting but ignored it thinking the civilians where angry at Takashi for the pranks he did on them, Naruto however glared at a few of the more cofident civilians that looked like they where about to speak up, but once they saw Naruto's ferocious look they quickly backed down not wanting to anger their Namikaze-sama.

Team 7 continued their walk towards the Hokage tower not realising that today was going to be the start of a big change for all of them.

When team 7 made it into the Hokage's office they where met with smiles from the Hokage and Iruka but scowls from the advisors admittedly the scowls where aimed at Takashi but both Sasuke and Sakura where clueless of the reason.

"Team 7 reporting in capture Tora completed" Naruto said getting smiles from everyone, as soon as he had finished his sentance however a rather large women ran up to Takashi and took the cat out of his hands and started tightly hugging the cat _'More take that you stupid cat' _The three Genin thought while glaring at the cat

"Tora my baby" The Daimyo's wife said while crushing the poor cat "Thank you" she finished while giving a bag of coins to the Hokage and walking out of the room, the Hokage turned to team 7 and smiled "Congratulations team 7 that was your seventh D rank mission now what mission would you like to do now pick weeds, paint a fence" The Hokage was about to continue until the sound of the Daimyo's wife echoed through the window "TORA NO COMEBACK" The Hokage looked back at team 7 and gave a weak smile "Or capture T...".

"NO" The three Genin shouted but inwardly Naruto was shouting the same thing but never let his face show his emotion, Takashi however was not as good at hiding his emotions. "Come on Jiji can't we do any cool missions, I mean those are civilian missions not missions for ninjas" Sakura and Sasuke where suprised at the way Takashi woud address the Hokage, Naruto however could'nt resist smirking at the Hokage's personal name from Takashi.

"TAKASHI SHOW HOKAGE-SAMA SOME RESPECT AND ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND D RANK MISSIONS ARE FOR GENIN" Iruka shouted using his big head no justu making Takashi shrink, however Sasuke seemed unaffected and was also thinking the same as Takashi.

"I agree with the dobe, I'm an Uchiha I deserve high ranking missions" Sasuke said making Naruto sigh, Iruka was about to shout at Sasuke but was cut off by the Hokage "Sasuke Uchiha do not for one second think your last name will grant you privilidges with me, Genin teams are aloud to go on C rank missions only if their Jounin sensei's believe they are ready to. Hiruzen finished leaking a bit of killing intent at Sasuke making him back away.

"Do you belive your Genin are ready for a C Rank mission Naruto-kun" The Sandaime asked making Takashi and Sasuke look at him pleadingly while Sakura had a concerned look on her face while looking out of the window.

"Yes I believe they are ready for a C rank mission Hokage-sama" Naruto said getting a cheer from Takashi and a smirk from Sasuke. The god of shinobi sighed "Ok your mission will be a protection mission in the land of wave, Send Tazuna-san in please" he said through the intercom getting an immediate "Hai Hokage-sama". After several seconds of waiting there was a knock on the Hokage's door "Come in" Hiruzen said making the door open revealing a tall old man who was clearly drunk if the bottle of sake in his hand was anything to go by.

"This is my protection a bunch of brats especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face are you really a ninja" Tazuna said making Takashi blink a few times before the words sunk in "I'LL KILL YOU" Takashi said jumping towards Tazuna but was quickly grabbed by Naruto.

"What's the point in having a protection mission if your going to kill the client idiot" Naruto said calming Takashi down.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna..I expext you to provide me super protection even at the cost of your lives, until I get back to my country and complete my bridge" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tazuna but again never showed any outward emotion to the bridge builder _'At the costs of our lives what are you hiding'_ Naruto thought as Tazuna left, he looked down to his Genin "Go home and pack your bags and meet me at the south gate in 20 minutes dismissed" Naruto said getting nods from the three, when they left Naruto looked at the Hokage with a serious gaze showing the Hokage that he was serious.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request another team to accompany me on the mission" Naruto said standing up straight the advisors gave him curious looks but never said anything.

"So you sense it as well Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked seriously getting a nod from Naruto "I believe Tazuna-san hasn't told us everything" Naruto said. The Sandaime sighed " I agree Naruto-kun I will send another team with you..but who" The Sandaime said to himself, however a knock on the door broked the old Hokage from his thoughts "Come in" he said.

The door opened revealing a boy with red marks on his cheeks and a small white puppy on his head, the second boy had a large coat and a pair of sunglasses the covered most of his face, the last Genin was a small girl with lavendar hair and plain white eyes as the three Genin walked in a final figure walked through the door Naruto blushed slightly _'Kurenai-chan'._

Kurenai walked in behind her Genin suprisingly wearing her Jounin vest, she smiled when she saw Naruto getting curious looks from her three Genin "Hello Naruto-kun" She said blushing slightly after adding the suffix, the three Genin stared wide eyed she had never added that suffix on anyones name before and had found out of her reputation at being an ice queen. "Team 8 reporting in, babysitting elders grandson complete" She said turning towards the Hokage giving him the payment, Naruto smiled ignoring the curious looks from the three Genin "Hello Kurenai-chan it's good to see you again" He said smiling with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

The Hokage smiled despite how awkward it was getting he had known about his son and Naruto's attraction towards the Genjutsu mistress and promised himself he would not show any favouritism towards either of them, he saw Naruto as a part of his family especially after Naruto's father died he had made sure Naruto would have everything he needed and was glad Naruto had not become arrogant over his name and the amount of respect he got from the civilians, Asuma wasn't arrogant but being the son of the third Hokage had also earned him the same respect from the civilians especially the female civilians which he used for his own pleasure.

"Ahh yes well done team 8 that was the tenth D rank mission your team has completed, your next mission is a C rank mission, you will accompany team 7 to the land of waves and protect the bridge builder Tazuna" The Sandaime informed, Kurenai's eyes narrowed slightly and looked at Naruto, he gave her a quick nod that told her that he would tell her everything, Kiba however was ecstatic over the fact he was going on a C rank mission.

"Yes finally a cool mission" Kiba shouted jumping in the air while the little dog barked, Shino and Hinata sighed while Kurenai's eyebrow twitched "STOP BEING A BAKA KIBA" she shouted punching the young Inuzuka in the top in the head, Naruto nervously laughed at Kurenai's bad temper he had been on the recieving end of many of those punches before, Kurenai glared at Naruto after hearing him laugh she began walking over towards the blonde.

"Got something you would like to say Naruto-kun" Kurenai said with a smile on her face as she walked towards Naruto cracking her knuckles. Naruto immediatley went pale and began to back away "E..err no Kurenai-chan of course not" She walked up to him so their faces where inches apart blushing slightly she grabbed hold of the collar on Naruto's Jounin jacket and pulled his facer even closer making him blush at the situation.

"Good" She smiled and started dragging Naruto acrross the room "Pack your stuff and meet me at the south gate in 10 minutes" Kurenai said to the three Genin as she walked out dragging Naruto along with her.

Everyone in the room stood there wide eyed as their strongest Jounin was dragged off like a child "I do hope Naruto-kun will be alright" Hiruzen said while sighing, Hinata suddenly went even more wide eyed "That was Naruto..Kurenai-sensei always talks about him" Hinata said, Kiba was also curious of the blonde Namikaze "Yeah she always says he's the strongest Jounin in the village but he does'nt look that old, how old is he Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked

Hiruzen sighed "Naruto-kun is 16 years old and is indeed one of the strongest Jounin in the village" Kiba stood wide eyed at the information he had just learnt. "It is expected from the son of the Yondaime Hokage" Shino said as the three of them went home to pack their traveling gear.

"Is it wise to send the last Uchiha and that thing on a mission outside the village" One of the advisors known as Koharu asked getting a scowl from The Hokage "Sasuke and Takashi will be safe under the protection of Naruto-kun and Kurenai" Homura looked at her two old teammates "Perhaps it is a good idea the Uchiha might finally activate his Sharingan" Hiruzen sighed knowing it was definatley going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Kurenai was packing her travel gear, she had just finished packing the large backpack full of clothes and scrolls filled with food, kunai's and shurikens, she looked over to where Naruto was and smiled. Naruto was sat on Kurenai's couch looking at the flowers on Kurenai's table he looked up and saw Kurenai walking out of her room with her backpack on she looked at him slightly confused because he never had his bag.<p>

"Naruto-kun aren't you going to get your travel gear we have to go in 5 minutes" She asked showing a hint of annoyance over the fact Naruto would forget, Naruto however smiled and pulled a small scroll from a pocket on his Jounin flak jacket "No I'm good I have everything in here" Kurenai sighed while mumbling something about smartass sealing masters, Naruto chuckled but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Oh isn't this cute, got him over already eh Nai-chan damn you work fast" Anko said while walking into the room followed closely by Kakashi who gave a simple one eye smile. Naruto looked at her with a frown he didn't hate her but was still angry because she just didn't know when to stop teasing. Anko saw the frown and sighed _'Oh well here goes'_ "Look Naruto-kun I'm sorry about teasing both you and Nai-chan". Naruto looked at her in a suprise before smiling "I forgive you and I'm sorry as well I knew you where only joking but well.." Naruto was stopped by Anko as she hugged him "I know about your feeling towards Nai-chan" She whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

Kurenai smiled at the scene both Anko and Naruto where her best friends and she hated to see them fight however her face turned serious as she looked at Anko and Kakashi "Ok I'm going to be gone at least two weeks so no parties and don't wreck the place with your ...uhmm activities" She finished blushing and also glaring mostly at her roommate Anko who in turn just smiled and nodded.

"Alright we should set off Kurenai-chan or where going to be late" Naruto said looking at Kurenai she nodded walking towards the door. "Bye guys" Naruto said as he opened the door, "See ya later guys and be careful especially you Otouto" Kakashi said while staring at Naruto, he scoffed slightly "Don't need to worry about me Aniki, just don't spend all day looking at my name on the memorial stone if I die" Naruto said trying to lighten up the mood, he quickly walked out of the appartment followed by Kurenai who had caught up with him.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of the mission" Kurenai asked as they walked towards the south gate. "Well Tazuna-san is obviously hiding something but we need proof before declining a mission the only thing I'm worried about is the Genin" Naruto said, Kurenai nodded agreeing with Naruto they stopped suddenly when a four figures dropped from the building tops.<p>

"Hello Kurenai-chan...Naruto...going somewhere" Asuma said growling at the mention of Naruto but also curious to where Kurenai was going, she sighed "Where going on a mission outside of the village with the Genin" Kurenai said not really in the mood to talk to Asuma, he however was thinking other wise "So..anyway Kurenai-chan want to go on a date when you come back"Kurenai sighed again "No Asuma this is the third time today you've asked me" Naruto and the Genin snickered at Asuma who secretly glared at Naruto "Well ok I'll see you later" He finished walking off fuming closely followed by his three Genin, leaving an icredibley annoyed Kurenai and an amused Naruto. "Well that was entertaining" Naruto said as he and Kurenai walked towards the gate.

When both Naruto and Kurenai made it towards the south gate they immediatley sweatdropped at the scene, Takashi and Kiba where arguing over who was going to beat the first ninja while Hinata secretly stared at Takashi, Shino was leaning on the gate and Sasuke was brooding as usual while Sakura kept trying to talk to him.

"Naruto-sensei/Kurenai-sensei" Kiba and Takashi shouted Tazuna frowned "These two are my protection, there nothing but brats" Takashi and Kiba went to attack Tazuna but where quickly stopped by Naruto "Baka's...Don't worry Tazuna-san myself and Kurenai-chan will keep you safe" Tazuna smiled a little and started to walk outside of the village, unknown to all them they where being watched.

* * *

><p>As Tazuna and the Konoha nins where walking towards wave country Naruto could'nt help but notice Tazuna was acting weird a little to weird for Naruto's liking, Naruto had been quiet for most of the trip so far but had been listening to Kurenai tell the Genin about the ninja system, he smiled when he heard Takashi declare he was definatley going to become Hokage, his eyes narrowed however at a small puddle on the side of the road <em>'What the hell it hasn't rained in days' <em>He looked over towards Kurenai who nodded at him.

As the group walked past the small puddle both Jounins gave it one last glance out of the corner of their eyes, when the group where a couple of meters ahead of the puddle it suddenly started to morph into two figures with masks on and a giant claw linked with a chain, the two figures rushed towards the unprepared Naruto and Kurenai.

Naruto and Kurenai's eyes widened when they felt the chain wrap round them and what happened next made everyone gasp the two Jounins where ripped apart by the giant claws on the mysterious duos hands, they rushed towards the Genins and Tazuna with intent of killing.

Sasuke however jumped in the air stopping the duo by pinning the chain to a tree stopping their movement, however the two just detached the chain and ran past Sasuke, one of them turned off to attack Takashi and Kiba who where frozen in fear while the other rushed towards Tazuna however Sakura and Shino jumped in front of Tazuna with the intention of sacraficing themselves.

Just as the two where about to connect with their targets Naruto appeared and punched the one in front of Tazuna hard enough so he stuck into the tree, Kurenai appeared in front of the other one and stabbed him in the neck with a Kunai instantly killing him, she sighed as she looked at the frightened look on the Genins faces she then looked down at the dead figure at her feet.

"These are the demon brothers from the hidden mist" Kurenai said getting a nod from Naruto, who looked at Tazuna leaking a little of killing intent at the bridgebuilder "Tazuna-san I think we need to talk now" Naruto said making him visibly gulp.

* * *

><p>The group had tied the surviving brother on to a tree, the mist ninja had woken up and was glaring at Naruto. "How did you know we where there" The demon brother asked getting also curious looks from everyone but Kurenai. "It was obvious it hasn't rained in days so why would there be a puddle, to be honest if I wanted I could of took you both out there and then but I needed to find something out" Naruto replied however Tazuna was slighty angry at Naruto over the fact he had used them as bait. "Why didn't you take them out we could have died" Naruto glared at Tazuna making him flinch.<p>

"I had my suspicions back in Konoha you where hiding something but this proves I was right they were not after us Tazuna-san they where after you but this is not bandits or thieves, these are ninjas this is easily higher than a C class mission, I suggest you start talking" Naruto said coldly, Tazuna face however became saddened.

"I'm sorry for dragging all of you into this, we only had enough money to pay for a C rank mission, wave is extremely poor at the moment...the bridge is our last hope but it would ruin Gato so he has sent people to kill me..please help us" Tazuna begged at Naruto's feet, Naruto sighed "Even though you deserve to be left here to die we will help you but try to be more honest in any future mission Tazuna-san" Naruto said walking towards wave again everyone just shook their head and continued walking as well.

Kurenai walked right next to Naruto giving his an admiring look before asking what had been on her mind since Naruto had agreed to help Tazuna.

"Why did you carry on with the mission Naruto-kun" Kurenai asked, Naruto turned around looking at the group of Genin talking to Tazuna "Because Kurenai-chan if we do help wave it will secure us a lot of future missions also the Genin need to know the difference between what's right and whats wrong" Kurenai smiled at Naruto's selflessness it always suprised her how far Naruto would go to make someone feel better even if it was at the cost of his own happiness _'he really is the perfect man'_ She blushed at the thought and shook her head not quite combfortable to where her thoughts were heading.

Tazuna, team 7 and 8 made their way into wave by boat the mist was beginning to clear giving everyone a clear view, however they where not expecting the view to be as stunning.

"Wow" all the Genin said at the sight in front of them because there standing tall was a giant half finished bridge. "Did you build that old man" Takashi asked getting a sigh from both Jounins over the amount of respect Takashi showed. "Yes I did gaki I bet your super impressed now" Tazuna said while Takashi glared at the man for calling him a gaki.

"This is where you must get off now Tazuna-san, it is to dangerous to go into wave" the fisherman said making Tazuna sigh. "Hai thank you" Tazuna said getting off the boat closely followed by the two Konoha teams.

As the Konoha team and Tazuna where walking down the road into wave, Takashi jumped in front of them all with a kunai in hand, Naruto raised an eyebrow at Takashi's unusual behaviour while Sakura thought it was Takashi's way of trying to look cool and embarrass her Sasuke-kun.

"TAKASHI-BAKA STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL LIKE SASUKE-KUN" She screeched causing everyone else to hold their ears in pain. Hinata however frowned at Sakura and stepped forward and activated her Byakugan, her Byakugan was not the most advanced but was able to see everything in front of her she frowned however when Sakura was proven right and there was indeed nothing there she blushed trying to find her voice.

"S..Sakura-s..san i..is r..ig..ht Takashi-kun" Hinata said saddened over the fact she was embarrassing her crush, Takashi however ignored her and threw a kunai into the bush hitting something everyones eyes widened when the sound of metal piercing flesh came, they all ran to where the kunai had hit and saw a dead white rabbit.

"TAKASHI-BAKA LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOUR A USELESS NINJA" Sakura screeched causing Takashi to drop his head down Hinata and Kurenai frowned at the way Sakura would speak to her teammate, Kurenai looked over towards Naruto to see him staring at the rabbit with wide eyes.

_'Wait a minute that's a snow rabbit they but it's spring why would...' _Naruto's eyes widened as he moved at insane speed knocking Tazuna down "EVERYONE GET DOWN" everyone jumped to the floor confused at Naruto's behaviour however all their questions where answeared when a giant sword flew over their head and stuck into a tree, Naruto stood up and stared at the sword suddenly a figure appeared standing on top of the lodged blade.

Naruto's eyes widened as did Kurenai's at the appearance of the newcomer _'That's a swordsman' _Both Jounin's thought glaring at the man who was wrapped in bandages so only his eyes where showing.

"No wonder the demon brothers where taken out so easily, however I am suprised that Konoha would send **'Konoha no Kiiroi Sendo'**(The yellow death of Konoha)" Zabuza said staring at Naruto.

Takashi saw Zabuza and Naruto glaring at each other he could feel the intensity but remembered the cut on his hand he _'I won't let Sasuke embaress me anymore' _He thought while rushing ahead but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder he looked up and saw Naruto shaking his head.

"Takashi leave this one to me ok, this one is far to strong for any of you" Naruto said while pulling out a Hiraishin kunai _'This battle will be tough unless I remove__** that**__ seal but if I do remove it, it could hurt me more...looks like I'll be fighting you at 50% Zabuza' _Naruto looked back towards Kurenai and the Genin.

"Protect Tazuna-san I'll deal with Zabuza Kurenai-chan" She nodded but was secretly worried for Naruto as he was fighting one of the seven swordsmen _'Naruto-kun you better not die' _She turned to face the six Genin "Protect Tazuna-san formation A" All the Genin circled Tazuna with Kurenai at the front.

"Deal with me huh" Tazuna said taking his sword out from the tree and jumping down to the floor "I must admit you are the only one who worries me here but..your head is worth a lot of money in Iwa especially after you killed 20 of their best Jounins" Zabuza started laughing when he saw the Kurenai, the Genins and Tazuna eyes widen.

"SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Naruto shouted suprising everyone as his usual calm mask had dropped "They attacked me first..I had no choice" Naruto said putting his calm mask back on and glaring at Zabuza leaking a a lot of killing intent out.

Zabuza was suprised by the amount of killing intent Naruto was leaking out but sent his own to meet Naruto's and jumped off the tree landing on the water "Well I only came here for the bridge builder but your head is worth much more" Zabuza started going through hand seals **"****Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique" **The air suddenly became clouded with thick mist "8 choices liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys or heart..which one should I go after" Zabuza voice echoed through the mist making all the Genin shiver in fear.

Sasuke was shaking under the pressure in the air _'Is this what a Jounin battle is like..it's to much I'd rather just end this now' _Sasuke started to raise his kunai but was stopped at the sound of naruto's voice "Calm down Sasuke I won't let any of you die" Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Really we'll see about that" Zabuza said as he appeared behind all the Genins preparing to strike down Tazuna "First the bridge builder" Zabuza swung to hit Tazuna with his giant blade but was stopped by Naruto who had blocked the blade with his own kunai.

"So you are as fast as the rumors say...impressive I had my doubts" Zabuza said as both fighters continued to battle for dominance. "I'm glad your impressed but this battle ends now" Naruto said as he diverted Zabuza's sword into the ground with his Hiraishin kunai and sliced Zabuza's throat with his trench knife however instead of blood water spilled everywhere, Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a presence behind him.

Naruto was suddenly sliced in half by the giant sword everyones eyes widened at the sight of the blonde Jounins body sliced horizontally in half "NARUTO-KUN" Kurenai shouted preparing to attack Zabuza and avenge her fallen friend however the sight of two trench knives aimed across Zabuza's throat made her backdown and smile happily.

"Give up you can't beat me..it's over" Naruto said coldly with his knives still attached to. "Alright sensei kick his ass" Takashi shouted as most of the Genins where thinking the exact same.

"Intresting clone a blood one am I right..hehehe, you had already set it up back when you where speaking to your student impressive..however I'm also not that easy" Zabuza said appearing behing Naruto who stood wide eyed and slashed the clone in front of him and it exploded with water, Zabuza went to slash Naruto but missed as Naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash. Zabuza turned around to the tree his blade had once been stuck into and saw Naruto standing on a branch with a Hiraishin kunai in his hand.

"This ends now" Naruto said throwing his kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza smirked when he saw the kunai and deflected it into the water, Naruto however jumped at Zabuza and kicked his blade out of his hand making it stick into the ground several meters away from him, Zabuza punched Naruto in face sending him back a few meters. Naruto spat some blood out his mouth and smirked.

"It's over" Naruto said while his body dissolved into a puddle of blood making everyones eyes widen, Zabuza had just enough time to stop Naruto from stabbing him from behind with the Hiraishin but was unable to stop the kick to his chin sending him flying in the air. Zabuza backflipped and landed on his feet next to his sword, while wiping a bit of blood off his lip.

"Impressive but it's going to take a lot more that that to beat me" Zabuza said while picking his sword out of the ground, he smiled and launched his sword at Naruto however Naruto jumped and landed on the side of the blade before jumping high in the air, his eyes widened at the sight a giant water dragon was heading towards him. Naruto created put his hands together **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique" **Two more Naruto's appeared at the side of him and grabbed the real Naruto's arms and threw him towards the ground avoiding the water dragons however the shadow clones where not so lucky and exploded into a large cloud of smoke.

"Impressive you where able to avoid my **Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique**even though I put you in a position where it was almost impossible to dodge..but don't relax yet" Zabuza said while going through hand seals. "**Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique**" Zabuza shouted launching a water dragon towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled when he saw the dragon coming towards him and went through his own hand seals "**Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique**"Naruto shouted meeting Zabuza's water dragon with his own. Both jutsus exploded showering both Naruto and Zabuza with water, however what shocked Zabuza was that Naruto was smiling it wasn't until Naruto's body started to crack and sizzle when Zabuza realised what had happened.

Naruto's body exploded in a mass of electric boltz making everyones eyes widen, the electric current spread through the water faster then anyone could see. _'__**Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Lightning Element Shadow Clone Technique**__...bastard he must of set up the bunshin after the jutsus collided' _Zabuza thought as he saw the electric current coming towards he was about to jump in the air until he saw Naruto hovering above him preparing to land a finishing blow, Zabuza sliced his sword up in the air sllicing Naruto in half but became immediately fearful when he saw Naruto's body explode with water showering him again.

Zabuza suddenly started screaming out in pain as his body was fried by the electric currents and the smell of burning flesh could be smelt for miles, after the currents flowing through Zabuza's body had stopped, Zabuza's body was still sizzling and smoke was coming from his body, his body was shaking and looked like it was ready to collapse any second.

Naruto dropped out of a tree near the the Konoha group and Tazuna he stared at zabuza panting slightly _'Thank god that's over I nearly had to release my seal to beat him...thank you Aniki for teaching me those bunshins' _The rest of the group just stared at Naruto amazed over the fact he was so strong.

_'Naruto-kun you held back a lot...just how strong are you? _Kurenai thought, she had known Naruto was strong but to go one on one with a swordsman of the mist and win that was feat itself but to be also holding back.

Naruto pulled out his trench knives again and began to walk towards Zabuza who's body was still fried but before Naruto had reached him three senbons stuck into Zabuza's neck knocking him to the ground, a figure appeared from out of the trees, the person wore a mask a light blue clothes _'A hunter ninja' _Naruto and Kurenai thought.

"Thank you for your assistance, I have been tracking Zabuza for a while now...goodbye" The hunter nin said vanishing by Shunshin with Zabuza, Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly but turned around and smiled "Told you I wasn't going to let any of you die" the group also smiled but quickly panicked when they saw Naruto fall to one knee.

Kurenai was the first to reach him and put his arm over her shoulder "Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll look after you" Naruto blushed but began following Tazuna to his house.

**Alright that is chapter 3 wow that was pretty weird and confusing to write but I think I made it work I know a lot of people will ask why I never added the other parts but remember if I didn't add it, it is because it happened like it did in the manga, also I tried to add both Naruto's and Kakashi's fighting style also I have not overpowered Naruto at the moment he is around Kakashi's maybe a little higher with his seal on however with his seal off he is stronger than Itachi but by how much thats for me to know and for you to find out review tell me what you think.**


	5. Naruto's true power

**Ok here is chapter 4 of Naruto Namikaze a lot of questions will be answeared this chapter also I just want to say that this fanfiction will be not be completely canon anyway onto reviews.**

**Kreep 13**** - I added the seal in the story because without it Naruto would destroy Zabuza however I will explain what it does this chapter.**

**Sage of the six paths**** - The reason I released 3 chapters at once was because I had already completed them I was going to delay the released but I decided not to so I will be juggling between this story and my other in updates.**

**Xanaris**** - The idea of Naruto shouting at Zabuza and letting his calm emotionless mask drop is going to be covered in a flashback Naruto will tell later, the reason I made Naruto say it was over was because he generally thought it was I mean Naruto is stronger but he doesn't have as much experiance as Zabuza. I knew that some people would dislike the part where Naruto collapsed but I have not fully explained that yet I will in this chapter. Thank you for the feedback on the relationship I mean I won't ever become a good writer unless I am able to improve don't worry I had planned to stop making them blush so easily also you must understand that when Naruto shouted at Anko he was not angry at the comments he was angry that she might of ruined there friendship also it's not that they don't trust each other it was more of the case Kurenai doesn't know how strong Naruto really is so when fighting one of the seven swordsman you could see why one would worry. Also don't worry I won't make it mushy and at the moment I only plan to develop there friendship not move it to where they are lovers that won't happen for a few chapters.**

**Starxwind**** - Kurenai is still the Ice queen just not to Naruto and a few others I am only showing you her when she is talking to people she is combfortable with so I can see your point of view. Also with the advisors hating Sasuke well maybe but they don't hate the bloodline and Sasuke is the last Uchiha other than Itachi and Madara and I don't expect either of them to restore the bloodline in Konoha do you.**

**Jrf Steel**** - Yeah it would seem like that well Naruto is teaching them but he is trying to teach teammwork as his adoptive older brother did teach him, also he tries to distance himself from them since he never wanted to be a Sensei in the first place, yeah Sasuke will eventually mellow out until he betrays the village you will see Sasuke change slightly in this chapter.**

**KitBeast**** - I respect your opinion however I don't plan to have the story be an exact copy of the Manga.**

**Liger01**** - At first I was thinking how to show Naruto's grieving of his parents, you see Naruto is a lot like Kakashi it might look like he is not grieving them but he is, I used the scene to where Naruto appears on the Hokage monument, like Kakashi has the memorial stone, Naruto's place is the monument also Naruto had had to mature a lot faster than most his age think about it, Iwa threats, expectations from the villagers.**

_**Chapter 4**_

(A/N) - Authors notes

"Speech" - Character voices

_'Thoughts'_ - Character thoughts

**"Speech" **- Boss summon, demon voice or Jutsu's

_**'Thoughts' **_- Boss summon or demon thoughts

* * *

><p>Team 7 and 8 had succesfully managed to get to Tazuna's house and where sitting around the table in the kitchen.<p>

"Ok I want you to know something I don't want you to panic..but I believe Zabuza is still alive" Naruto said calmly.

"What do you mean Sensei we saw that hunter nin kill him" Sakura asked getting nods from all the Genin.

Well Sakura usually hunter ninjas destroy the body there and then" Naruto started looking at the suprised faces of all the Genin "So for a hunter ninja to not destroy the body and take it away it is unusual unless they are working together" All the Genins eyes widened at this as they finally began to see what was happening.

"Don't you think your over thinking this a little I mean you fried him and he was stabbed in the neck who could get up after that" Tazuna asked frightened over the thought of seeing the sword weilding maniac.

"No he is still alive and he will comeback for you" Naruto turned towards the Genin "You six will also be getting training if I'm right Zabuza will most likely be out a week at most".

"But Sensei we won't be able to beat Zabuza with only a week worth of training"

Naruto looked at her and sighed he was getting tired at how the so called top Kunoichi could be so stupid.

"Of course your not going to fighting Zabuza, you will be fighting his partner the fake hunter-nin". All the Genins except Shino, Sakura and Hinata smirked at the news. "...However as it is I am still pretty tired so Kurenai will take over all of your training until I am feeling better.. is this alright with you Kurenai?" Naruto had found it strange not adding the 'Chan' suffix however he had to seem professional in front of his clients family.

Kurenai glared at Naruto _'That lazy bum leaving me to train his Genin team I'll get you back for this'_ "Of course Naruto " She also found not adding a suffix to Naruto's name weird but hid it from the clients. Kurenai turned to the Genins with an emotionless face "Go to the woods I will meet you all there" The Genins nodded their head and left Kurenai then turned towards Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami "Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san if you don't mind would it be possible for me to speak to my partner in private?".

Tsunami blushed as her perverted mind went into action "Ahh sure come on dad lets leave these two alone they require each others company" Tazuna grinned and walked out of the room ignoring the shouts from Kurenai. Kurenai turned around and looked at Naruto with the same glare. Naruto gulped he had seen that glare once it was also the only night he had feared for his life, he had stolen Kurenai's dango and sake while she wasn't looking and spent the night running away from an angry Kurenai who was throwing Kunais at him.

"You" She said angrily as she walked up to a still injured Naruto when she made it so she was standing above him she fought off a blush as she saw Naruto was topless and even though he wasn't made like a bodybuilder his muscles where extremely large for a sixteen year old he had no babyfat at all.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again" She yelled her voice cracking a little, Naruto looked down in shame knowing he had hurt the person he loved most "Why did you hold back you could of easily defeated him, yet you let me worry about you" Kurenai said with a strict tone making Naruto flinch and look down again.

"I had no choice but to hold back" Naruto said finishing with a sigh he saw Kurenai give him a questionable look he sighed again and continued "I had been wearing a seal for the last six years, the same seal my father used when he was creating the **Hiraishin No Jutsu **it seals half of your Chakra away it was used to save Chakra in battle, however it is also used as a weight it adds 2500 pounds to the human body, it's what helped my father's body cope with the stress the Hiraishin caused however I was a fool, it was only meant to be a temporary seal, I had it on to long deactivating it would of made me completely useless I would'nt of even been able to move while fighting Zabuza" Naruto finished his story rubbing wear the seal used to be.

Kurenai had been listening to his explanation she felt guillty that she had yeld at Naruto when all he had done was protect them knowing he was he was at a disadvantage _'You must be as strong as the Sannin maybe even stronger if you where able to beat Zabuza at half of your strength' _she then remembered something Naruto had said "Had?".

Naruto smiled "Nothing gets past you does it Kurenai-Chan? I released the seal the same time the fake hunter-nin came, actually I'm not really injured at all my body I'm just getting used to weighing 2500 pounds lighter" Kurenai giggled but immediatley glared "So your making me train your Genin because your being lazy" Naruto waved his hands in front of him when he saw Kurenai's glare.

"No no it's not what you think seriously I should be able to walk around by myself in a day or two, anyway I'm suprised you would turn down the chance to train Takashi...I mean where outside the village maybe you could push Takashi in the right direction" Naruto said smiling once he saw Kurenai stop glaring and enter a thinking pose

"Your right, I know exactly what I'm going to do, I'll be back later" Kurenai said running out of the door. _'Women'_ Naruto thought before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

"AHH WHERE IS SHE!" Takashi shouted as he and the rest of the Genins where waiting for Kurenai.

"BE QUIET BAKA CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted causing Takashi to lower his head, Team 8 frowned at this as even though Kiba thought Takashi was an idiot he did'nt deserve that, Hinata however was getting angrier and angrier at Sakura and Sasuke both putting Takashi down, they all turned around at the presence of a red eyed Jounin who looked at them all emotionlessly.

"If you are all done shouting I believe it is time to train" Kurenai said emotionlessly "Now you will be set into pairs, any voluneteers?No. fair enough Hinata you will work with Takashi." Kurenai said smirking inwardly.

"What why can't I work with Sakura-Chan?" Takashi cried, Kurenai looked at him in disbelief but then gave him a cold look. "You will work with Hinata beacuase then I know you will be doing at least a little bit of training." Kurenai smirked at Takashi's depressed face _'I'm sorry Takashi but you will thank me later'_. Kurenai turned to Sakura. "You will work with Kiba"."WHAT HOW AM I GOING TO GET SASUKE-KUN TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME." Sakura screeched, Kurenai glared at Sakura, she was really starting to annoy the red eyed Jounin.

_'Poor Naruto I'm amazed he hasn't Killed them yet' _Kurenai thought while taking slow breaths so she didn't end up killing the pink haired Kunoichi. "You are a ninja now start acting like one" Sakura nodded she was slightly scared at the Genjutsu mistresses tone so she decided to just deal with it. "Finally Shino you will work with Sasuke" Shino nodded Sasuke grunted not really bothered who he was working with as long as he got stronger.

Kurenai and the Genins walked towards a line of extremely large trees, in a blink of an eye six kunai where launched at the Genins feet "Alright today you will all be learning tree climbing, any questions" Kurenai asked seriously as the Genins looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"We already know how to climb trees Kurenai-Sensei" Sakura said making Kurenai sigh. "With chakra?" Kurenai asked getting confused looks from all the Genin. Kurenai walked over to one of the trees and immediatley began to push chakra to her feet and walk up the tree. All the Genins except Sasuke and Shino looked on in amazement as Kurenai was hanging up side down on a branch.

"Firstly you have to send chakra to your feet and use it to stick too the tree" Kurenai said dropping down from the branch and landing in front of the Genins, "I want you to mark how far you get on the tree, I'm going to protect Tazuna-San while he is building the bridge I'll be back to check your progress" Kurenai finished dissapearing with the Shunshin.

Takashi looked at the tree with fire in his eyes "I'm going to complete this in no time and then I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Takashi shouted running at the tree while channeling chakra to his feet. As soon as Takashi placed his feet on the tree he was blown off, Hinata rushed to Takashi to check if he was alright while Kiba laughed.

"Haha why don't you just give up dobe your never going to become Hokage" Kiba taunted while walking towards his tree attempting to walk up the tree he made it a few steps before he was immediatley blown off.

"Ha you didn't do much better dog breath" Takashi said as his jaw dropped as hinata had made it several steps up but jumped down and walked up to Takashi while blushing.

"I-I-I c-can h-h-elp you T-Takashi-Kun" Hinata said activating her Byakugan and looking at Takashi's feet. "Well what am I doing wrong Hinata-Chan" Takashi asked waiting patiently for the Hyuuga to speak. "Y-y-your a-adding t-t-o m-much c-chakra to y-our -f-feet". Takashi ran towards the tree again this time not using as much chakra as the last time, suprsingly for everyone Takashi made it a few more steps than last time before being blown off.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan you really helped me a lot there but I'm going to learn how to do this thats a promis. believe it!" Takashi said running towards the tree again unaware a red eyed Jounin smiling in a tree not to far away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later<span>_

Everyone had made it back to Tazuna's house and where sitting around the table while Tsunami server food for everyone, however Kurenai was slightly sulking that Naruto was able to move again she was really looking forward to watching Naruto beg for his food. While everyone was happily talking about what they where doing a hand slamming on the table got everyones attention.

"WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD!, YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE YOU CAN'T BEAT GATO IT'S HOPELESS AND HERE YOU ALL ARE ACTING CHEERFULL I BET NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT REAL SUFFERING IS STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!" Inari shouted across the table, however the sudden burst of killing intent made everyone look towards Takashi who was clenching his knuckles so hard they had turned white.

"You don't know anything kid, suffering please you don't know anything about suffering, try living a life where everyone in the village you have sworn to protect hates you, so don't you ever tell me I don't know anything about suffering" Takashi faced Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto-Sensei, I'm going to go train if you don't mind" Naruto sighed as he watched Takashi walk outside into the forest, Tsunami shouted for Inari who had started to cry and had ran off upstairs.

Naruto nodded to Kurenai telling her he was going to speak with Inari first then Takashi, Naruto thought it would be best to let Takashi blow off some steam before talking to him.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked towards Inari he saw the young boy had been crying for what looked like hours, the young boy looked up to Naruto but quickly looked down. "Hey there" Naruto said hoping to break the ice as he sat down next to Inari who was sitting on the roof of his house, sighing as he saw the Inari still refusing to look at him Naruto began to talk to the young boy.<p>

"You know Takashi didn't mean what he said to you he's just had a hard life, harder than most" Naruto said sadly giving Inari a small smile when he saw the young boy look up. "Why does he always smile if his life is that bad" Inari sobbed out pleading to Naruto for the answear. Naruto sighed once more before looking into the sky.

"It's just Takashi's way of dealing with the horrible stuff life throws at him, he may not be the smartest kid but he has the heart of lion, anyway I'm probably boring you goodnight Inari" Naruto said dissapearing in a yellow flash leaving Inari to think over Naruto's words.

* * *

><p>Deep in the forest the sounds of trees being punched could be heard, one Takashi Kazama was punching the trees so much his knuckles where bleeding.<p>

"Little bastard doesn't know the meaning of suffering" Takashi muttered collapsing to his knees and punching the ground.

"That's enough Takashi, I don't want you to hurt yourself" Naruto said appearing out of the trees. Takashi snarled "Hurt myself please we both know a certain fox will heal me straight away, also I don't need you to worry about me I've gone thirteen years without help and I'm certainly not going to start asking for it now" Takashi said glaring at Naruto, unfazed by the glare Naruto walked over to Takashi and went on one knee and placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder.

"You may not ask for my help but I will give it, your not alone anymore Takashi" Naruto said smiling at Takashi when the Genin rushed at Naruto and hugged him while crying, Naruto slowly returned the hug and just let Takashi cry thirteen years worth of pain, eventually Takashi fell asleep due to exhaustion, Naruto sighed again it was had been a long night yet he was not tired something would just not let him sleep, silently he picked Takashi up and brought him back to Tazuna's house and placed him on one of the spare beds, silently Naruto jumped out of the window and climbed onto the roof and laid down, looking at the stars.

"You know if I didn't know anybetter I would say something was bothering you Naruto-Kun" A voice said making Naruto turn around and smile.

"Hello Kurenai-Chan, you look extremely beautiful tonight" Naruto said blushing as Kurenai was only wearing a light blue nightgown that showed her body perfectly her her nightgown stuck to her well toned curves and snuggled her perfect DD sized breasts. Slowly Kurenai sat down next to Naruto.

"Sooo what's bothering you" Kurenai said in a childish tone breaking out of her usual cold outer shell, Naruto continued to smile at her for a couple more seconds before letting his head look up at the stars again. "That easy to read huh" Naruto said making Kurenai smile and nod.

"For me yes Naruto-Kun, I'm guessing it was something Zabuza said to you, what happened on that mission if you don't mind me asking" Kurenai asked immediatley regretting it when she saw the pained look on Naruto's face.

"It was my first mission in Iwa as a Jounin I was 12 years old, my mission was to locate a scroll and deliver it to Hokage-Sama, but as usual anything that involves Namikaze and Iwa in the same sentance will always end up bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

A twelve year old Naruto was walking the path to an Inn on the outskirts of Iwagakure he was going to make his move tommorow when attempting to steal the scroll, as he entered the Inn he decided to put his travel cloak on and keep the hood up to avoid any wondering Iwa ninja to recognise the spiky blonde yellow hair, he quickly paid for his room and left for the room just as quick.

Entering the small one bedroom room Naruto put his travel scrolls on the table next to the bed, putting his hood back up Naruto went to the bar downstairs and ordered some sake of course he had to show the bartender his hiate first to prove he was an adult by ninja laws, silently sitting down after he had collected his sake Naruto began to listen to the many conversations some of ninja where having, suddenly however he was interuppted by the presence of someone else on his table.

The man was extremely tall and had long white hair the led into a ponytail he was wearing an Iwa anbu attire, the man looked to be in his early thirties.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you stranger?" The man asked getting a confirmation from Naruto that it was alright for him to sit down. "The names Aono Misushi" The now named Aono said sitting down pouring himself some sake before offering Naruto's hand for a handshake.

"Naruto" Naruto said shaking the other guys hand leaving out his last name not to raise any suspision he cursed inwardly when he saw the other mans eyes widen slightly, Naruto was about to pull his trench knives out but was stopped by the man.

"How did you get serverd alcohol, you must be twelve tops" Aono asked making Naruto release the breathe he had. "Oh I'm a ninja" Naruto said still trying not to give anything away, the other man just shrugged and continued to talk to Naruto about Jutsus and life, at the end of the night Naruto could honestly say he liked Aono he was an extremely good person and a good friend.

Naruto had woken up early the next day and had thanked the owner of the inn for letting him stay, he took one last look at the inn before dashing off. _'Stay safe Aono' _Naruto thought as he made his way into Iwagakure.

_Several hours later_

On the outskirts of Iwagakure one Naruto Namikaze could be seen fleeing for his life as twenty Jounin level and several Chunin level ninjas where chasing him, relaxing slightly as he saw the border of Takigakure, however as he entered the border the Iwa ninjas surrounded Naruto.

Under his hood Naruto cursed at the predicument, his chances of survival had gone down dramiticly. Naruto quickly turned around when he heard several of the Jounins shout.

**"Doton ****Doryuudan - Earth Dragon Projectile"** they all shouted, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the giant dragons appear from the ground and head towards him, Naruto jumped in the air just as the dragons collided with the ground underneath him, the blast sent Naruto flying away from all the ninjas.

Naruto bounced and rolled off the ground he was heavily injured, his Jounin flak jacket was missing torn so only half of it could be seen his black anbu bottoms where ripped showing his bleeding kneecaps, the whole left side of his face was covered in blood. Panting heavily Naruto stood up his knees wobbling slightly.

All the Iwa nins stood in front some with wide eyes but most of them had smirks. "Well, well, well look at what we have here, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, what luck finally we can get our revenge on that blasted man" One of the older Jounins who had an eye patched said as he walked closer to Naruto.

Naruto looked up his vision starting to blur slightly as the blood started to cover his left eye, slowly pulling out his Hiraishin trench knives and channeling Fuuton chakra to them Naruto got into a stance waiting for one of them to attack, he was left dissapointed as one of the Jounins charged at Naruto clearly blinded by rage as he ignored the shouts from his peers.

Naruto watched the Jounin pull out a sword and and jump in the air, pulling the sword back so it was over his head he sliced it down aiming to slice Naruto in half, his eyes widened when the trench knives went straight thorugh his sword like it was butter, Naruto sliced the Jounins arm off ignoring the sound of the Jounin screaming holding the rest of his arm to stop the blood Naruto jumped in the air and sent a upwards kick to the mans chin sending the Jounin flying back to the other ninjas.

"Idiot, why did you go attack him head on like that. No to defeat a brat like him you have to attack from a far" Another of the Jounin said going through hand signs, Naruto eyes widened he knew he could'nt survive another set of earth dragons putting his trench knife away Naruto pulled out a Hirashin kunai getting gasps from some of the Iwa ninjas.

Naruto threw the kunai and went through hand signs **"Kage Kunai No Jutsu - Shadow Kunai Technique" **Naruto shouted instantly the one kunai turned into into fifty, the Iwa ninjas didn't have time to think before the Kunais dug into them the Chunins where not able to move in time but some of the more experianced Jounins where able to quickly jump out of the way avoiding being stabbed.

Naruto smirked when he saw the Jounins jump away avoiding the kunai barely, Naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash cutting down the rest of the Iwa ninjas he finished the last one who was wearing a hood by stabbing him in the stomach.

Naruto pulled the Hiraishin kunai out of the hooded Jounin letting the man fall to the floor Naruto placed the kunai back in his pouch and turned around, however what he didn't expect was for the hooded Jounin to grab his ankle stopping him from moving, Naruto prepared to pull out his trench knife but was stopped at the sound of laughter.

"Well I've got to say you really are the son of the Yondaime..Naruto" The Jounin said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"A-Aono?" Naruto's voice trembled as he removed the hood, once Naruto saw the white hair he started to visibly shake. "I'm sorry I didn't mean.." Naruto was cut off by Aono.

"It's alright Naruto you where just doing your job like I was, I knew the moment I met you that you where the son of the Yondaime even though I hated your father..I decided to get to know you before I decided whether I hated you or not..but at the end of the night I don't why but I saw you as a friend I still do, your parents would be proud to have a son like you..I know I would goodbye N-Naruto" Aono said as his head dropped and his eyes turned lifeless.

Naruto knew he would remember this day for the rest of his life he had killed his friend and for the first time since his parents had died Naruto cried unaware a one armed Jounin ran off back to Iwa.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Naruto was still looking up in the air as he told his story to Kurenai his eyes showed sorrow, Kurenai looked sadly at Naruto she never knew what was affecting him so much when it came to Iwa, moving on impulse Kurenai laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and sigher ignoring the slight pink tinge on her cheeks.<p>

Naruto stiffened slightly when he felt Kurenai rest her head on his shoulder but quickly relaxed. Taking a quick side glance at the red eyed Jounin he smiled.

"You can't blame yourself for stuff like that Naruto-Kun or you'll just end up like Kakashi" Kurenai said making Naruto look at her strangely but smiled.

"And what's wrong with Aniki" Naruto said grinning. Kurenai smiled at Naruto knowing he was playing "Well for one he's a pervert" Kurenai said giggling causing Naruto to let out a small laugh.

Both Naruto and Kurenai stayed their for hours just watching the stars, however evenutally Kurenai decided enough was enough and decided she was to tired, taking her head off Naruto's shoulder she stood up bendind down she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun" Kurenai said leaving a heavily blushing Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kurenai's retreating form and smiled _'Thank you Kurenai you don't realise how much you have done for me, I also don't think you realise how impossible it is for me not to love you' _Naruto thought as he spent a couple more hours on the roof before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since team seven and eight had entered wave country, a week since Naruto had beat Zabuza now however everyone but Takashi was at the bridge watching Tazuna add the finishing touches to his bridge.<p>

The Genins where helping Tazuna anyway they could as most of Tazuna's workers had quit as they feared for their lives, Kurenai was also watching the Genins perfrom the tasks Tazuna was giving them, she found it slightly amusing especially when she had heard Sakura say she didn't want to do anything and risk getting her hands dirty Kurenai had immediatley stepped in and told her it was the least she could do since Tazuna had allowed them all to stay at his house, Sakura agreed but still complained.

Looking over to the side of the bridge Kurenai saw Naruto sitting cross legged with his eyes closed, he had been meditating all morning she could'nt help notice after there encounter on the roof Naruto had come back to his usual self a little she hated to think Naruto would let something like that destroy him however her thoughts where cut loose when a large cloud of thick mist started to cover the air.

Looking over to Naruto he eyes widened when she saw Naruto missing, she jumped however when she saw Naruto in front of her looking across the bridge. Suddenly two figures appeared from out of the mist the Genins immediatley jumped behind Naruto and Kurenai, Sasuke was begining to shake as the killing intent increased.

"Well would you look at that your little Genin is shaking in fear again **Konoha no Kiiroi Sendo**" Zabuza said trying to get Naruto angry, however Naruto smirked, his smirk stayed on even when he saw Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin surround them.

Sasuke stepped forward also smirking. "I'm not shaking because I'm scared, I'm shaking in excitement" Sasuke said while looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke. "Go ahead Sasuke show them what you've got" Sasuke nodded and instantly all the water clones where destroyed. Zabuza looked slightly impressed at the young Genin.

"Hmm Haku I believe you should take this one" Zabuza said looking towards the fake hunter nin. "Yes Zabuza-Sama" Haku said rushing at Sasuke kicking him back, Naruto went to move was suddenly blocked by Zabuza.

Naruto looked at Sasuke fighting Haku he was holding his own for now looking back at the rest the Genin. "All right you four" Naruto said looking at the rest of the Genin "I want you to protect Tazuna-San, Kurenai I will take Zabuza, if anything happens to me it will be up to you to finish Zabuza understood?" Naruto said now looking at the red eyed Jounin a serious expression shown clearly on his face, Kurenai even though scared at the thought of Naruto dying she nodded her headed getting a smile from Naruto.

"Ok Zabuza prepared to be destroyed" Naruto said immediatley dissapearing from the spot he was in and roundhouse kicked Zabuza off the bridge, Kurenai and all the Genin where watching with wide eyes.

_'That seal has made you possibly the fastest Shinobi alive Naruto-Kun' _Kurenai thought while staring in awe at the speed Naruto showed. The Genins were'nt holding up any better either the speed Naruto was showing now made the speed he showed when he first fought Zabuza look like nothing _'Holy crap that was awesome' _The Genins thought watching Naruto stand up to his full height again and glare at where Zabuza had been launched off the bridge.

A/N: Alright those of you who are wondering why I am not mentioning Sasuke's fight with Haku it's because it happens exactly the same way it did in the show

"You can come out now or are you to scared Zabuza-Chan" Naruto said smirking when he saw Zabuza appear on the bridge filled with rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zabuza shouted raising his giant sword over his head and running at Naruto at full speed suprising everyone but Naruto.

_'Is that it' _Naruto thought unimpressed at the speed Zabuza was showing faster than a blink of an eye Naruto dissapeared yet again. Zabuza's eyes widened when he felt a pain in his stomach looking down he gasped when he saw Naruto had vanished faster than he could see and had punched him in the stomach.

Naruto using Zabuza's startled stated grabbed the swordmans head and smashed it off his knee breaking his nose and sending him flying back.

Zabuza bounced and scraped his body off the floor before eventually stopping on the ground, Naruto stared at the figure of Zabuza as the famed demon of the mist struggled to stand up.

"Give up Zabuza you can't win and you know it" Naruto said walking slowly towards Zabuza, he stopped however at the sudden burst of killer intent, quickly snapping his head to the giant ice prison Haku had created Naruto started to panick when he saw the red chakra.

_'Oh god no, has the seal broke?..No it can't of Tou-San would have made sure it wouldn't break that easy'_ Naruto thought giving Kurenai a nod as they where the only tow who knew about Takashi being a Jinchuriki, turning back to Zabuza Naruto had decided enough was enough.

Holding out his hand, it became immediatley covered with lightning, dissapearing again and reappearing in front of the swordsman Naruto plunged his hand back and thrusted it forward "**Chidori**" Naruto shouted.

Blood splashed onto Naruto's face and his eyes widened when he saw his hand sticking through Haku's chest, Haku grabbed hold of Naruto's arm stopping him from moving. "Now Zabuza-Sama finish him off" Haku said while coughing out blood. Zabuza smirked as he went to slice his cleaver through Haku to get too Naruto.

Thinking fast Naruto chucked one of his Hiraishin kunai's away from Zabuza, as Zabuza's giant blade was about to make contact Naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash with Haku.

Naruto appeared where he had thrown his kunai looking at the dead Haku who was smiling Naruto could'nt help but feel sorry for the boy he was about a year younger than Naruto yet here he was dead.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said placing Haku down and shutting his eyes, Naruto snapped his head forward sending a glare to Zabuza that could even make the Kyuubi back down.

"You bastard" Naruto said standing up taking both of his trench knifes out all the while still glaring at Zabuza "No more" Naruto muttered slowly walking to Zabuza.

The giant swordsman flinched at the look in Naruto's eyes, pulling himself together Zabuza ran at Naruto preparing to strike the blonde Jounin down.

Faster than anyone could see Naruto slice Zabuza's arm making it fall limp, acting fast Naruto did the same to the other arm making Zabuza's arms useless. As Naruto prepared to land the final blow the sound of clapping stopped the trench knives slicing Zabuza's throat by mere inches.

"Well, well, well what do we have here the demon of the mist defeated, oh and look at this" Gato said as he and an army of thugs came with him, Gato stepped on the Haku's face getting a growl from Takashi.

"What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza asked getting a laugh from Gato. "Please Zabuza you didn't really think I was going to pay you" Gato said kicking Haku in the face "That was for breaking my arm you little brat".

Zabuza turned to Naruto after hearing Gato "Looks like we are no longer enemies anymore Namikaze" Both Naruto and Zabuza nodded to each other both knowing what Zabuza was going to do. "Hey kid" Zabuza said facing Takashi "Pass me one of your kunai's" Takashi threw a kunai in which Zabuza caught in his mouth.

Zabuza took off ignoring the slashes he recieved from Gato's thugs and made his way to Gato himself, slicing at Gato's throat Zabuza watched as the short chubby mans head rolled off his shoulders, finally letting his wounds catch up to him Zabuza fell to the ground.

Suddenly the towns people came loaded with pitchforks, knives and anything they could get there hands on Naruto smiled as he saw Inari at the front, looking towards Takashi Naruto could'nt help but smile knowing that only one person could make people change like that.

Naruto walked towards Zabuza after the villagers had chased out the bandits and kneeled down to the body, Zabuza looked up and and grinned slightly "Namikaze take me to Haku..please" Naruto nodded picking up Zabuza and placed him next to Haku, Naruto sighed as he saw Zabuza's eyes turn lifeless, turning around to get a look at everyone he smiled when he saw Sakura crushing Sasuke to death.

Naruto turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, smiling again before letting his hand go through his long golden hair "I need a vacation that doesn't involve nearly being killed" Naruto said getting a giggle out of Kurenai "Yeah but then you would just moan about the fact no one was trying to kill you" Kurenai said getting a small laugh from Naruto.

"Yeah well, I don't think I'd be able to cope if my life was boring but right now I just wanna go to sleep" Naruto moaned out "Aww come on you big baby" Kurenai said laughing at Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><span>One week later<span>_

Team seven and eight where about to leave the land of waves and where giving one last goodbye to the villagers who had came to greet them, waving at the people as the two Konoha teams walked away Tazuna and Inari where trying to figure out a name for the bridge.

"How about The Great Takashi Bridge" Inari said getting a smile as he knew the young Jinchuriki was the reason his grandson was happy again.

"Ok The Great Takashi Bridge it is" Tazuna shouted getting roars of approval from everyone.

* * *

><p>Both Konoha teams where now walking back through fire country again sighing in happiness to be back Naruto turned his head to the Genins.<p>

"I just want to say you all did a good job..but I don't think we'll be doing another mission like that again" Naruto said turning back not noticing the small smile Kurenai held.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, WOW I'm tired that was a boring chapter to write but in order for the story to progress chapters like these need to be made, the next chapter will be the Chunin exams so stay tuned.<strong>


	6. Chunin exams and Confessions

**Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto Namikaze thanks for all of your support and constructive critism, believe me when I say it helps.**

**Anonynous**** - I understand that you may think I may be rushing this slightly but you have to remember Kurenai had made Takashi and Hinata train together, naturally with Hinata treating Takashi friendly he has become good friends as Takashi is spending more time with Hinata then Naruto did in the canon, I also did a time skip which was about a week, looking back I realise I should of shown that..but oh well you learn from mistakes right.**

**Doom Marine 54**** - Why was making Naruto friends with Itachi lame? they are both skilled fighters they where both in the academy together in which the two of them where the strongest and since Itachi is not like the usual Uchiha, I don't see why they would'nt have become friends also you may have not read I said there would be some playing with time I had Itachi stay in the academy till he was 7, I had already stated this would not be 100% canon, also don't worry Itachi will be as badass as he was in canon. I respect your opinion that Naruto maybe to overpowered but considering you take the fact I said Naruto was trained by Kakashi and Jiraiya till he was 10 learning all the good stuff with them, also the fact Naruto not being hated by the village and actually training seriously to get stronger and smarter added with the fact he has his father and mothers scrolls to help him in which the canon Naruto did not have, also without controlling the Kyuubi it does not help as much as you may think, the Kyuubi messes up with the chakra control as it constantly expands the Jinchuriki's chakra coils so learning Jutsus and just the basics are extremely difficult as you saw with the normal clone Naruto did in the canon which just looked dead, anyway Naruto being an Uzumaki also already has pretty large chakra reserves so I don't see the trouble there. The Asuma bashing will stop after the Chunin exams something I had planned on doing since the start and no I am not making it so Naruto can show off as both Naruto and Asuma have feelings towards Kurenai, but I have planned from the start a NarutoxKurenai story so stop moaning people do stupid things when they are in love it is actually what Asuma is doing but as you can see in the story Kurenai is in love with Naruto. The last part of your review was intresting to me and just makes me think are we even reading the same story no flaws from the last chapter I showed Naruto maybe strong but he is sometime reckless which is shown with the seal which caused him to be injured and another flaw was how he allowed one of the Jounins escape when he had killed his friend by accident and still blames himself, which caused him to get angry at Zabuza for mentioning the Iwa incident he had and I haven't even shown all of Naruto's flaws as we are only four chapters in let me ask did we know everything about Kakashi when they had went to wave in the canon, so please in future reference think before you type.**

**Yami arashi**** - Yeah sorry about the grammer I don't have anything to check if my grammer is right as wordpad only has the bare minimal.**

**LOL**** - I don't know if you read the bio's in one of my chapters at the bottom of the page but I have made Kurenai 22 when Naruto is 16 so there is only a six year difference I have kept Anko the same age as canon which is also 21 to 22 I belive so I don't find it to strange but hey thats your opinion.**

**LimaSCP**** - Hold your horses I am not going to make it completely canon like I have already said and by change something what do you mean go completely off track with the story to satisfy your needs, I have changed the original Jinchuriki, Naruto's whole life, I have made it so Kakashi and Anko are going out and I have also changed the sensei of team 7 and this is just the start so be patient.**

**Warden Valdr**** - I'm glad your reading and believe me your review helps me a lot in understanding how I will progress my story.  
>I'm glad to know that my story suprised you and that you were'nt able to predict what happens, Even though Naruto is a sealing master he knows nothing really about his fathers seal and he had to fight Zabuza, also I will show Naruto use the rasengan but not yet it will be a suprise also Naruto does'nt know how to use a wind rasengan yet I still have'nt decided if he will learn it since the damage it does to the user unless thrown is permenant unless you have a nine tail fox healing you.<br>With the way Naruto and Kurenai's reltionship is heading you have to remember that they have known each other a long time six years to be precise and Naruto had a crush on her since then and Kurenai even though not as long she began to have a crush on Naruto way before the start of the story so don't be suprised if I moved their relationship on fairly fast.  
>With exploring Takashi he will mostly do everything canon Naruto does so thats why I don't spend to much time on him I do plan to explore Takashi's character more especially during the Chunin exams. I am trying to show Naruto train the three Genin equally I will put this in the next chapter so don't worry and remember just because he is'nt shown Takashi flashy ninjutsu does not mean he is'nt training him finally I do plan on doing something with Sakura.<br>Now with Takashi and Hinata's relationship that will be intresting for me this relationship will not happen as fast as Naruto and Kurenai's but I will tell you Naruto and Kurenai's relationship will get Takashi and Hinata closer.  
>Naruto's brother and sister relationship with Anko and Kakashi is something I like to keep secret for now. The way I see it is Anko is the crazy sadastic women who will consistantly tease Naruto and Kurenai but they know she loves them, Kakashi is the brother that the Naruto in the canon should of had.<br>With Sage mode i'm not sure if I am going to give him it remember even though Jiraiya taught Naruto it does not mean he has sage mode Minato did'nt. I will do a poll so don't worry I still might give him it.  
>One last note I only rush some of the scenes as I believe that this is honestly the best way to progress the story, when I do skip some of the story I always write a little paragraph telling people what the characters have been doing.<br>Thank you for all your opinions and thoughts and I appreciate the fact you like my story.  
>moments ago <strong>

**Thank you all for the positive reviews again however here is chapter 5**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**Chapter 5**

(A/N) - Authors notes

"Speech" - Character voices

_'Thoughts'_ - Character thoughts

**"Speech" **- Boss summon, demon voice or Jutsu's

_**'Thoughts' **_- Boss summon or demon thoughts

* * *

><p>Walking throught the forest of fire country two Konoha teams could be found on there way home from an extremely taxing C turned A rank mission.<p>

As they approached an opening from the forest Naruto smiled at the sight of the gates of Konoha. "Home, sweet home" Naruto shouted he was soon joined by Takashi and Kiba also shouting about how good it was to be home again, Takashi however was more excited to be able to have ramen, Tsunami's cooking was fine and all but it was no ramen.

Takashi had a huge smile as the came closer to the gate he had enjoyed the time in wave but Konoha was his home, however Haku had taught him a very important lesson that one could only get strong when they where fighting for their precious people, looking back at the rest of the group Takashi smiled he had formed more bonds even though Kiba still viewed him as a weakling they both enjoyed arguing with each other. With Sasuke they had both trained together and had become quite close even up to the point he would'nt finish his last name with teme, he had also formed a bond with Hinata at first it was just Hinata telling him what he was doing wrong while trying to climb the tree, she had also told him about her family he frowned when he thought of the way her family treated her for not being as strong as her younger sister, however he had cheered her up a few times telling her some of the pranks he had done on the Hyuuga's.

Kiba had changed slightly since leaving the village, before he had left he had no respect for any of team 7 except for Naruto but now he was begining to respect Takashi more but he was still a weakiling in his eyes.

Sasuke was also happy to be home he had bonded with Takashi when both he and Takashi where the last to be able to do the tree walking excercise, he had even jumped in front of an attack to save Takashi. When the two of them where left to complete the tree climbing excercise it reminded him of the time he had trained with his brother, angry at the last thought Sasuke continued to brood as they approached the village gates.

Hinata smiled at Takashi's enthusiasm to get back into the village she had become a little more confident when talking to Takashi over the last week she was still shy when it came to speaking but she did'nt stutter when talking as much now.

Sakura had not changed really she was however slightly feeling depressed since she had barely spent any time with her Sasuke and Takashi had even stopped asking her out as much, she looked at the gate and sighed happily maybe now they where back in Konoha things would go back to normal.

Shino had'nt changed either however he was starting to respect Takashi a little more even though he was the dead last he had somehow managed to defeat an high Chunin level ninja.

Naruto had also appeared more happy ever since Kurenai had talked to him on the roof he was starting to blame himself less for his mistakes that happened with the Iwa ninja, he had decided to leave his supressing seal off his body felt extremely light and stronger, smiling as he looked at the Genin in front of him he could'nt help but feel proud at their progress the only one that was falling behind was Sakura but she made up for it with her intelligence and chakra control, he had wondered whether he would introduce her to Medical Ninjutsu. He had also noticed Takashi and Sasuke opening up a bit more._ 'Maybe Itachi's brother isn't so bad' _Naruto thought finally looking at Kurenai who was looking on at the gates with an emotionless expression however Naruto could see the slight twitch in her lips when she got closer to the gate.

Kurenai was in one word happy she was going to be able to get back to her own bed and just sleep, she was also happy that her plan of playing cupid was starting to work even if it was still to early to tell, she could see that Hinata was becoming more confident around Takashi. She looked over to Naruto she smiled at the time she had spent with Naruto, he was everything she wanted in a man handsome, strong, funny, caring and understanding the time spent away from the village had only made her feelings for Naruto increase in fact when it came to dating she would'nt even consider it unless the person she was dating had spiky blonde hair blue eyes and had the name Naruto, she had however been to frightened to ask Naruto about his feelings for her in case she was rejected she was hoping that Naruto would tell her first but then it came to the fact she was six years older than him, it wasn't much of an age difference but it was enough to make her feel insecure.

As they all walked through the gate the Genins turned to look at Naruto and Kurenai. "Ok you three can have the rest of the day off but tommorow I want you at training ground 7 no ?" Naruto said.

"Hai Sensei" The three Genin said. Takashi immediatley ran to Ichiraku for some ramen. Sakura smiled at the thought of Takashi out of the picture and the possibility of going on a date with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun do you want to go on a date?" She asked making Naruto slap his forehead. "No" Sasuke replied walking off leaving a depressed Sakura to walk home.

Sweatdropping at the scene Kurenai turned to her Genin team. "Team 8 you are dismissed you can have the rest of the day off but training will commence at 7 in the morning" Kurenai said getting nods from the three.

Both Naruto and Kurenai raised the eyebrows however when they saw Hinata run in the same direction as Takashi.

"Time for the boring stuff right Kurenai-Chan" Naruto said looking at the red eyed Jounin while smiling, giggling at his sudden childish attitude. "Hai but I do belive Hokage-Sama will flip when hears you have beaten one of the seven swordsmen" Kurenai said as they began to walk through the village ignoring some of the curious looks they where getting.

As Naruto and Kurenai made it to the Hokage's office Naruto smiled he had missed the old man, even if he was a pervert. "Team 7 and 8 reporting in, protect bridge builder Tazuna, C rank turned A rank...complete" Naruto said letting the information sink in.

"WHAT" Naruto sighed while Kurenai slightly smirked, Naruto then began to tell them about the mission up to the point where he had felt the Kyuubi's chakra, getting a suprised look from the old Hokage and slight scowls from his advisors.

"Is the seal broken Naruto-Kun" Hiruzen asked deadly serious showing exactly why he was name the god of shinobi.

"No I belive my Tou-san had intentionally made it so Takashi can tap into the Kyuubi's chakra" Naruto said also as serious, The Sandaime let out the breath he had been holding in. "That's good to hear Jiraiya will be back in the village soon, I will get him to take a look at it" Deciding not to argue over whether the Hokage was doubting his sealing skills Naruto nodded he was happy that his perverted godfather was coming back.

"I would watch out Naruto-Kun, the hunter nins will be angry at you for beating Zabuza's I heard they had quite a high bet in who was going to get him" Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's expression after several seconds Naruto just shrugged it off muttering something about stupid browless swordsmen getting him in trouble.

"While you are both here their will be a meeting in one week involivng all the Jounin's I expect you two to be there" Both Naruto and Kurenai nodded "Good take the rest of the day off but don't do anything I would'nt do especially you Naruto-Kun" Hiruzen chuckled pervertedly making both Naruto and Kurenai blush and walk out leaving a satisfied Hiruzen, it had been a while since he had embarresed Naruto like that.

_'You remind me so much of Minato but I still see the Kushina in you..it's a shame you where forced to grow up so fast, hmm I wonder what Jiraiya will do when he finds out about your crush on Kurenai..if I play my cards right I could be reading a new Icha Icha book" _Hiruzen thought a perverted grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku's<strong>

"Three Miso ramen please old man" Takashi said cheerfully, the old ramen stand owner walked out of the kitchen and smiled unlike most of the village Teuchi saw Takashi as the jailor so he didn't have a problem with the young Jinchuriki.

"Ahh it's good to see you again Takashi-Kun I was worried you where never going to come back" Teuchi said giving the order to his daughter Ayame,

"Yeah sorry about that I was kind of on a mission outside the village" Takashi said scratching his head sheepishly, Takashi was about to tell Teuchi about the mission but was interuppted by the presence of Hinata.

"Hello Takashi-Kun" Hinata said blushing slightly, Takashi raised his eyebrows when he saw her blush. "Are you okay Hinata-Chan your turning red do you have a fever" Takashi asked cluelessly. Hinata turned her head to stop herself from fainting and ordered up, unaware of a chuckling pair in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurenai's apartment<strong>

Both Kureani and Naruto had decided that they would talk about the mission now since the Genins weren't around they could talk more openly about certain events, opening the door to the apartment both Naruto and Kurenai went wide eyed at the sight in front of them as there stood a naked Kakashi and a naked Anko who was bent over the chair, when the naked couple looked to the door they immediatly looked like two deers caught in the headlights.

"Na-Naruto..K-Kurenai" Kakashi stuttered quickly putting his clothes back on, Anko however unshamefully stood up letting her large breasts bounce and walked to where she had thrown her clothes off.

"U-uh-uhmm I-I think we should leave Naruto-Kun" Kurenai said blushing looking away from the now half naked couple. Naruto nodded his head, he was showing blush rivaling Kurenai's at the sight just as they where about to turn and walk away the sound of Kakashi's voice stopped the two.

"Wait, you don't have to go we where finished anyway right Anko?" Kakashi said putting his Jounin flak jacket back on, Kakashi looked towards Anko for confirmation. Anko snorted obviously upset that her and Kakashi's fun time had been ended.

"Yeah, whatever..so when did you two get back" Anko asked going over to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water. Naruto and Kurenai sat down on the chair oppasite of Kakashi.

"Well we just got back really it's been a long week" Naruto sighed Kurenia nodded in agreement. Anko however opened the window to get rid of the strong smell of sex in the air, turning around she smirked at Naruto and Kurenai.

_'Oh god that smirk is never good' _Naruto and Kurenai thought closely watching Anko.

"Sooo..did you two you know" Anko said smiling at Naruto and Kurenai's blushing face. "NO!" They both shouted making Anko just laugh she enjoyed the teasing.

"Was the mission a success?" Kakashi asked trying to change the subject getting small smiles from Kurenai and Naruto thankful to get off the subject. Naruto nodded.

"Oh yeah the mission was a success alright but it was also an A rank" Naruto said getting conufused looks from the Anko and Kakashi, sighing Naruto and Kurenai began to tell them about the mission, when Kurenai had told the two Naruto had beaten Zabuza in battle both Anko and Kakashi where stunned. Kakashi himself did'nt even know if he could take Zabuza and for Naruto to do it at his age was outstanding.

_'It's been four years since we last sparred Naruto how strong have you gotten?'_ Kakashi thought while smiling at his little brother in everything but blood. After they had finished the story the four began to just talk about what Anko and Kakashi had done. Naruto laughed when he had heard that Anko had dragged Kakashi from the memorial stone to the date they had planned.

Deciding it was time to leave and let Kurenai get some sleep Naruto stood up from his chair. "Well I think I'm gonna head off I'm going to use the rest of the day to get some sleep, god help me I'm going to need it, having Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura as one Genin team was the worst idea ever". Naruto complained, it was'nt that he hated the three it was just they could never get along.

"Yeah I think I'm going to head off two now your back I'll have to teach Sasuke again" Kakashi moaned he did'nt mind teaching Sasuke since he was the last loyal Uchiha and Obito's family but he was to greedy and stuck up for Kakashi's liking.

"So your just going to leave me now eh?" Anko playfully pouted "Well I guess I can forgive you this time" She said walking over to Kakashi and removing his facemask so only she could see and kissed him on the lips. "See you later Kaka-Kun". Anko whispered in Kakashi's ear making Kakashi smile and tell her he would see her later.

"Alright you two finish it up" Naruto said waiting at the door impatiently he was caught off guard by the kiss on the cheek by Kurenai. "see you later Naruto-Kun" She said a slight pink tinge on her cheeks, Naruto however smiled and nodded.

As Naruto and Kakashi left both Anko and Kurenai smiled at their retreating figures, sighing Kurenai turned towards Anko. "I think I'm ready to answear your question now Anko-Chan" Kurenai said getting a suprise look from the snake mistress. "Oh really Nai-Chan and what is your answer" Anko asked.

"Yes I do feel something for Naruto-Kun, in fact I think I'm in love with him" Kurenai said smiling as she walked into her room, leaving a happy Anko.

As she shut the door to her room she let out a happy sigh. Making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sighing happily again as she entered the shower Kurenai let the hot water hit her body and moved her hands over her body she had always prided herself on her body since she had always kept it in shape since she was a serious kunoichi after all however even though she prided herself on her body she never used it to gain any attention on purpose anyway she wondered if Naruto would ever feel the same way as she did about him.

Thinking of Naruto made her smile, as she roamed her hands through her hair she could'nt help but think about all the time they had spent together even though she was a serious kunoichi she still had feelings she just prefered not to show them to people she did not know.

_'If somebody told me six years ago that I would fall in love with Naruto I would have probally laughed, but now he's just grown on me I love everything about him, his little annoying habits his personality it amazes me how one minute he can be the most carefree guy in the world and the next the most serious and strongest person I have ever met'. _Kurenai thought while finishing her shower.

After taking a shower Kurenai got dressed into her nightgown and laid down on to her bed ever so slowly Kurenai eventually drifted off to sleep dreaming about her favourite blonde.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kakashi walked their way through the village both of them talked about the training Naruto was giving his team. "So their teamworks that bad huh" Kakashi asked as they walked home to the Naruto's house that he had inherited of his mother and father.<p>

"Well at first yes but I can see Sasuke trying to open up to them" Naruto said getting an eye smile from Kakashi. "Yeah but Sasuke wants power more than anything and from what I hear Takashi's getting really good, you better hope Sasuke does'nt get jealous" Kakashi said getting a serious nod from Naruto.

As Naruto made it to the his house Kakashi had told him that the council had ordered him to train Sasuke in the Sharingan and any Jutsu he may ask for, Naruto scowled at the councils thinking but left Kakashi to train the Uchiha and go into his house.

Naruto sighed as he entered his house. _'Damn I'm tired, the Chunin exams should be coming soon..maybe that's what the Jounin meeting is going to be about' _Naruto mused as he made his way to his room once he made it to his room Naruto fell straight onto the bed quickly drifting off to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next day at 6 in the morning completely refreshed, he had an hour before he would have to meet his team, sighing he went towards the bathroom and get ready for the day.

After 20 minutes Naruto emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him his hair that was still wet from the shower covering his eyes, going over to his wardrobe Naruto picked out his usual mesh top, black top, Jounin jacket, black bottoms and finished with white socks and black sandels.

Walking over the table next to his bed to pick up his forehead protector Naruto sighed sadly as he looked at the picture on the table, it was a picture of him at three years old sat on his fathers shoulders they where both showing huge identical smiles, his mother was laughing at the duo as they all walked down the streets of Konoha.

Looking at the next picture Naruto smiled it was a picture of him, Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai laughing. Finally looking at his last picture Naruto let out a small laugh, it was the picture he had took with his Genins, Naruto had his hands on both Takashi and Sasuke's head while the two glared at each other and Sakura stood in the middle smiling.

_'There not so bad, well I better set off I don't want them moaning about me being late'_ Naruto thought dissapearing in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p>Across town two women where talking about a certain blonde haired Jounin.<p>

"Come on Nai-Chan tell him" Anko whined at Kurenai as they sat at the table in their kitchen drinking coffee. Kurenai ignored her Anko as she took another sip of her coffee.

"No Anko-Chan, I can't besides I doubt he thinks of me like that" Kurenai said saying the last part sadly. Anko sighed at Kurenai she wanted to tell her so much Naruto did feel the same way but she promised Naruto she would'nt tell Kurenai how he felt about her, Naruto was one of the very few people Anko trusted in and was the same the other way round and to break that trust would kill her.

"Arghh alright Nai-Chan but I would tell him how you feel besides what's the worst that could happen" Anko asked standing up putting her cup in the sink. Kurenai sighed she was not in the mood for this and she was already running late to meet her Genin team.

"Well for one it would be humiliating when he turns me down and also I'm six years older than he is, looks it's better if I just avoid him for now maybe in time my feelings will dissapear" Kurenai said sadly as she also put her cup in the sink and walked towards the door, she knew she was lying to herself even the reasons she had said did'nt bother her if anything she could get over being turned down it was more over the fact if things did'nt work out they would probally end up hating each other and that was something she could not deal with. Naruto was one of the very few people she trusted and would proudly call a friend, most people she would just call work associates.

"He would'nt care about that if anything I think he would give you a chance" Anko said hoping her friend would just take the hint, when she got no answer she turned around to see an open door and no Kurenai sighing Anko prepared for her day at work torturing people with Ibiki.

_'Your only hurting yourself Kurenai' _Anko thought as she left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 7<strong>

Naruto appeared in the middle of the training ground, looking around Naruto soon found the three Genin sleeping under a tree, going through hand seals Naruto shouted.

**"Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique" **Naruto let formed a small water dragon which began to hover above the three sleeping Genins.

"AHHHH" The three screamed as the freezing water hit them, Naruto quickly turned around and whistled pretending not to notice. The sudden killing intent made Naruto turn around and smile.

"Alright I know I'm a little late but come on where here to train" Naruto said calming the three down. "Ninjutsu?" Takashi asked he had hoped that Naruto would start to teach him some Ninjutsu since Sasuke already had some in his arsenal.

"No Takashi not yet I will start teaching you Ninjutsu when I think you are ready, right now however we will continue with your Taijutsu and chakra control" Naruto said it was'nt that he did'nt want to teach him Ninjutsu it was that he had to correct the flaws Takashi had in his Taijutsu and chakra control that he had gained since he was not taught properly in the academy due to the bias teachers, Naruto himself had only taught them all the same much to the civilian councils displeasure.

"Aww but Naruto-Sensei" Takashi pleaded Naruto smiled he liked training Takashi he had planned to teach him elemental Ninjutsu when he had made Chunin was or at least Chunin material deciding to give him a chance Naruto put his hands in a cross shape.

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique" **Naruto said immediatly an exact replica appeared next to Naruto.

"Ok Takashi if you can beat my shadow clone I'll teach you a cool Jutsu" Naruto said making the young boy jump up and down excitedly.

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique" **Takashi shouted creating loads of shadow clones which instantly started attacking Naruto's clone.

Naruto's clone dodged effortlessly ducking and jumping all the punches and kicks Takashi's clones sent at him. _'Not bad he's definatley getting better' _Naruto thought quickly going on the offence by slicng his way through all the clones until the real Takashi was left.

"Your getting better..but you still have a way to go Takashi" Naruto said disspelling his clone. Takashi smiled at the praise, he really liked having Naruto as a Sensei he never shouted at him and always explained stuff to him whenever he had asked, he had began to view Naruto in the same light as Iruka they had both helped him and was extremely grateful to have been given Naruto as his Sensei.

"Ok now that's settled you three will run around the village 5 times understood?" Naruto asked getting complaints from the three however sending a lot of killing intent at the three they immediatly backed down and agreed.

After the first lap round Sakura had collapsed on the floor panting for breath while Takashi and Sasuke had continued to run round the two had made it into a contest to see who could do it faster.

"You know I'm sure I asked you to run around 5 times" Naruto said with a smile making Sakura gulp and try come up with an exscuse, Naruto put up his hand to silence her.

"Don't worry Sakura I'm not going to yell at you besides I have an idea" Naruto said confusing the girl, Naruto sighed he had been putting this off for to long.

"Sakura..what I'm about to say is not because I hate you or anything like that it is because I know there is more to you" Sakura nodded she did'nt like the way this was going. "Right now Sakura you are proberly the weakest out of all the rookies you graduated with" Naruto said seriously.

"WHAT TAKASHI BAKA WAS THE DEADLAST HE'S THE WEAKEST" Sakura shouted tears starting to form. "No Sakura Takashi has improved far more than any of your graduation class..Sakura I'm not saying these things to be mean, have you ever considered Medical Ninjutsu your excellent chakra control would make you the perfect candidate" Naruto said earning a wide eyed Sakura.

"Are you trying to get rid of me" Sakura asked trembling with fear. "No you will not be leaving team 7 I believe with your skills you could become a fine medic nin and besides this way you can help Takashi and Sasuke a lot more" Naruto said suprising the girl.

Sakura had been feeling useless ever since the wave mission all she could do was stand there and protect the client while her Sensei battled a famous missing nin and her two teammates had battled a very strong opponent, now however she had a chance to help her team, smiling Sakura nodded.

"Naruto-Sensei I would like to become a medic nin" Sakura said with determination, Naruto smiled he was expecting her to yell about not being with Sasuke but he also knew that the mission to wave had affected her.

"Good after todays session you go to the hospital they will begin your training, you will be a member of team 7 so don't worry ok" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto-Sensei" She said as the two of them watched both Takashi and Sasuke collapse from exhaustion.

"Well you all did great today but I want you here tommorow at the same time as today" Naruto said and sweatdropped when he saw Takashi and Sasuke asleep. "You go ahead Sakura I'll take these two home" Sakura nodded and ran towards the direction of the hospital.

Creating a shadow clone Naruto picked up Takashi and Sasuke and carried them to their respective homes.

As Naruto began to walk down the streets of Konoha he saw Kurenai walking towards her apartment. "Hello Kurenai-Chan" Naruto shouted he was suprised when Kurenai never turned around and just continued to walk into her apartment.

Naruto looked at the door Kurenai had went into for a couple of seconds deciding to just let her have her space, what ever he had done wrong he would make sure to apolagise to her, as he walked back to his house.

Unaware to Naruto the moment Kurenai had walked into her room she had fell to the floor and sobbed she would always show her proffesional side while outside or talking to people however the moment she had heard Naruto shout she almost let her emmotinal mask slip. She had just managed to make it to her apartment before sobbing she loved the man but was so scared she had no idea what to do.

Picking herself back up Kurenai undressed and went to the shower and quickly went to bed she was definatley glad Anko was staying at Kakashi's since for the rest of the night she had cried herself asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week later<strong>

Naruto sighed sadly today was not a good day he had been up earlier than usual, during the last week Naruto had been getting less and less sleep he had been worrying why Kurenai was ignoring him, it seemed she would only talk to him when she had no choice and even then it was nothing but one word answers.

Trying to think on the brighter side Naruto smiled at the thought of his Genin team Sasuke and Takashi where coming a long nicely, even Sakura had been getting better she had signed up to the hospital and had begun her training she would be able to heal most cuts and injuries but she was still miles away before she would be even close to Tsunade.

"NARUTO" Hiruzen shouted, Naruto shook his head as looked around he saw all the Jounins looking at him slightly amused. "Hmm you say something" Naruto asked, Gai fell over crying and muttering something about his and Kakashi's hip attitude while most of the Jounins snickered, Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched Naruto was acting far to much like Kakashi for his liking calming himself down the Hokage continued.

"Yes, as I was saying the Chunin exams will be hosted in Konoha this will be a good chance to gain new missions and give Konoha a better name so anyone who would like to nominate their teams go right ahead" Hiruzen said waiting for a Jounin to step forward he smiled when he saw the first Jounin step forwards.

"I Naruto Namikaze nominate team 7 containing Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Takashi Kazama for the Chunin exams" Naruto said getting a quick nod from the god of shinobi, Iruka who had been watching the whole thing was wondering if he should make his opinions heards for team 7 he had taught them all at the academy and knew what they could do, however he also knew Naruto, he knew Naruto would train the three evenly but to think that they where all Chunin level that was questionable.

Asuma seeing Naruto enter his team went into compitition mode, he to had noticed Kurenai ignoring Naruto at first he was happy since it meant he could get her but he had noticed an extreme difference when he had asked Kurenai out, she had literally told him to fuck himself and go away ever since then he had kept his distance it seemed why ever Kurenai was ignoring Naruto it was making her angry.

"I Asuma Sarutobi nominate team 10 containing Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka for the Chunin exams" Truthfully he knew the only one who had any chance of promotion on his team was Shikamaru but hey if he had the chance to make Naruto look bad why not.

Kurenai sighed sadly she had not planned on speaking since she could not bear to have Naruto look at her with his beautiful blue eyes it melted her and she was not going to breakdown in front of everyone, however her Genin team should'nt have to suffer because of her, she had thought several times in the last week even though she was'nt sure if any of her team would get promoted it would be good experiance for them none the less.

"I Kurenai Yuhi nominate team 8 containing Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga for the Chunin exams" Kurenai said trying not to make eye contact with Naruto.

"WHAT" Iruka shouted "These are fresh out of the academy Genin they are not ready for the Chunin exams" Iruka continued to protest, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I believe we know our students abilities better than you Iruka" Naruto said. "But I trained all of them while they where in the academy there not ready especially Takashi" Iruka said, Naruto smiled inwardly _'So that's your game your worried about Takashi'_ Naruto thought.

"Actually Iruka I'd say Takashi had improved the most especially since no one is hindering his progress" Naruto said making Iruka look down with shame, Iruka had taught Takashi stuff but in the begining he was just like the rest of the teachers and ignored Takashi.

"Don't worry Iruka, Takashi will be fine" Naruto said. "Alright..thank you" Iruka admitted defeatedly.

"Well now that's sorted out I will move to our next topic the protractors for the Chunin exams" Hiruzen picked up some papers and sighed.

"The protractor for the first round will be Ibiki Morino" Said man sighed, however Naruto looked towards Kurenai and for a brief second their eyes met peircing azure met beautiful red, Naruto smiled it was the first time she had looked at him properly since last week.

Of course they had both been thinking the same thing the bet they had made.

_'Back when things were'nt so complicated, I wish she would just shout at me or something at least then I'd know what I've done wrong' _Naruto though frowning when he saw Kurenai look away.

_'The bet back when I was'nt completely in love with Naruto..No I will not breakdown here in front of everyone I must be strong'_ Kurenai thought looking at the Hokage as he continued talking, her cold emotionless mask back on.

"The protractor for the second round will be Anko Mitarashi" Anko grinned the idea of torturing some brats made the idea of being a protractor not so bad.

"The protractor for the third round will be Naruto Namikaze" Hiruzen said shocking everyone."Alright now that's sorted out you may all l..." The Hokage was about to continue but was stopped by Naruto.

"Hokage-Sama does this mean I can not train any of my Genins" Naruto asked he knew the position of a protractor meant he was'nt allowed to train any Genin competing in the exams.

"I'm affraid so" Hiruzen said sadly, Naruto looked like he was about to argue back but stopped himself and nodded. _'Damn fucking council I see their game, to stop me from training Takashi they made me a protractor. Come on you old fool your the Hokage your word is the law why are you letting them have so much power' _Naruto thought he was furious he knew Takashi was'nt well liked but come on this was ridiculous he knew there game was to make Sasuke stronger than his two teammates, of course Sasuke was'nt going to suffer he still had his private training with Kakashi.

"Alright now that's over this meeting is dismissed" The Hokage said standing up and leaving. Naruto looked over to find Kurenai he frowned when he saw she had already gone, however the sight of red and white hopping out of the window made Naruto stand up and run to the exact same window, leaping onto the ledge Naruto took off looking for the beautiful Jounin.

_'Where the hell is she..why won't she just talk to me damn it' _Naruto thought as he ran silently on the rooftops it was late at night so he moved as silently as he could to stop waking anyone up.

Sensing Kurenai's chakra presence Naruto picked up the pace so to anyone watching it would just look like a yellow flash on the rooftops. _'What are you hiding from me Kurenai'_

Said women was running as fast as she could across the rooftops, the moment the meeting had ended she had rushed to the window and ran seeing Naruto made everything to painful she loved him and not seeing him and talking to him had killed her she would honestly say Naruto was her best friend so she was torn.

She either kept hiding the feelings she had from Naruto and keep going hurting both him and her or tell him and possibly lose his friendship. She stopped however as she felt a presence behind her.

Naruto had saw Kurenai stop and landed several feet away from her, studying her body movements Naruto could tell she was sad it tore him apart to see the women of his affections like this.

"What's wrong Kurenai-Chan" Naruto asked taking a step forward, Kurenai turned around and looked at the blonde in front of her he had chased after her and was clearly worried about her the thought itself mad her heart melt.

Getting slightly annoyed at her stubborness Naruto stepped forward again. "Please tell me what's wrong Kurenai-Chan, I need to know" Naruto asked desperatley it hurt him to see her like this.

"I love you" She whispered so only she heard. Naruto had heard her say something but could'nt quite understand what she had said.

"What is it Kurenai-Chan, tell me please" Naruto asked as he walked towards her until he was inches away from her, placing his hands on her shoulder Naruto tried talking to her again. "Tell me what's the matter".

"FINE I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT, I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND SO GO AHEAD LAUGH AT ME AND TELL ME HOW PATHETIC I AM" Kurenai shouted she could not hold back the tears as they fell from her ruby eyes, she quickly looked down so Naruto could'nt see her cry.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the women in front of him. _'So this is what she was hiding why?..Was she doing this to protrect our friendship?..it must have killed her I'm sorry I did'nt notice Kurenai' _Naruto thought as he brought his hands to the crying womens chin.

"I love you to Kurenai-Chan and it's good know you feel the same way since now I won't feel as guilty" Naruto said raising the womens head she was about to ask him what he was doing but was suddenly silenced by the feeling of Naruto kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger but believe me this chapter was far to long for my liking so don't expect one this long every week. Also before anyone complains about me taking the relationship to fast remember Naruto and Kurenai have known each other for a long time, review and tell me what you think, don't heavily flame, Also check my page I have some links to images for both of my main stories.<strong>

**Also again people I have made the relationship move this fast since the chapters from here on will show the progressing of their relationship.**

**Ok people I'm going need your help here I have two polls here.**

**1)Should Naruto have Sage mode?**

**Vote yes or no in the review.**

**2) I plan on having Asuma paired up with someone but I'm not certain who these are the choice.**

**-Ayame**

**-Hana**

**-Yugao**

**-Shizune**

**Vote who you think Asuma should be paired up with.**


	7. Dates, Training and Chunin exam starts

**Thank you for all your feedback Also those of you who have voted in the poll from the lat chapter check the bottom for the results however now I'll move on the review.**

**Rescue 007**** - LOL.**

**Kreep13 ****- Thanks looking back I, can see where I could do better but I don't regret doing it.**

**dashhersss**** - Don't worry I do intend to put the council in there place but It won't be for a few more chapters so be patient please and sorry but Takashi will be paired with Hinata as they also help show Naruto and Kurenai's relationship.**

**ddcj1990 ****- Thanks, I hope you enjoy reading more in the future.**

**daydreamer727 ****- Naruto will not be training his team until the Chunin exams finish but don't count Naruto out he is just as crafty as that council.**

**Pyr00tje**** - Thanks I'm sorry about the grammer it's incredibly difficult to check when I type fast and I have nothing to show when I make a mistake.**

**darkanomoly**** - Naruto will still have the toads as his summon.**

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**Chapter 6**

(A/N) - Authors notes

"Speech" - Character voices

_'Thoughts'_ - Character thoughts

**"Speech" **- Boss summon, demon voice or Jutsu's

_**'Thoughts' **_- Boss summon or demon thoughts

* * *

><p>Nights in Konoha where always memorable and tonight was no exception as two of Konoha's greatest ninjas would confess their love for each other<p>

Kurenai was left speechless as Naruto placed his lips on her own, her eyes widened when she felt him grab her waist and pull her closer, after several seconds her brain began to act on it's own and immediately kissed back. She threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Kurenai eyes widened when she felt him lick her lip asking for entrance to which she was more than happy to oblige to allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, she moaned as she felt him feel every part of her mouth with his tongue and instead of sending her tongue back to gain dominance she used it to massage Naruto's making him moan in pleasure.

The two Jounin's carried on kissing for what seemed a lifetime, the two of them didn't care if anyone saw them all they wanted was show each other the love they had for one another, however as they continued to make out under the stars, the sexual tension was beginning to rise. Naruto took his hands of Kurenai's waist and placed it on the lower section of her back while the other rubbed circles in the middle of her back making the red eye Jounin moan at into his mouth at his movements.

Kurenai's hands where also starting to move more as her body began to heat up her hands where rubbing Naruto's arms and chest, however when Kurenai felt the bottom part of her body become moist she knew she had to pull away. Slowly Kurenai pulled away from the kiss tugging his bottom lip slightly as she parted her lips from his.

"Naruto-kun?" Kurenai said as she rested her forehead on Naruto's staring into his eyes lovingly. "Yes Kurenai-chan" Naruto said looking into Kurenai's beautiful red eyes and rubbing his nose against hers.

She moaned even more at his actions, Naruto seemed to know just how to set her off and she loved it, however putting those feelings aside Kurenai gazed into Naruto's eyes and asked a question that had been plaguing both their minds.

"W-what if things don't work out Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked as she relaxed her body leaning it onto Naruto's, their lips where inches apart as their foreheads where still connected to one another.

"Kurenai-chan you have no idea how many nights I would think about that question however the mission to wave opened my eyes, we are shinobi, our lives are to short too wonder what if..now I'm not going to promise you that everything will be alright as the future is to uncertain to predict however there is always one thing I will be certain off...and that is I will always love you Kurenai-chan" Naruto finished giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you to Naruto-kun and as long as your with me I know everything will be alright" Kurenai said catching Naruto into another kiss and letting her hands roam through his golden hair. After several more minutes of kissing both Naruto and Kurenai pulled back both panting from the lack of oxygen.

Kurenai frowned as she remembered that she had to train her Genin team for the Chunin exam, god she hated her job sometimes, all she wanted to do was to spend the whole night with Naruto just to be in his arms.

"Ahhh I'm sorry Naruto-kun I have to get up early in the morning to train my Genin team so they are ready for the Chunin exams" Kurenai said slowly removing herself from Naruto.

"That's alright Kurenai-chan besides I have to find someone who is willing to train my team since apparently I'm a proctor for the exam now" Naruto said as he let go of Kurenai. She frowned as she remembered Naruto being picked for the role as a proctor for the third part of the exams, she would of helped him if it wasn't for the fact she had her own team to think about she cursed the council they seriously needed to be put in their place.

"Well..goodnight Naruto-kun" Kurenai said as she gave him another quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight Kurenai-chan" Naruto said as they both turned around ready to leave both sharing huge smiles on their faces, just as Naruto was about to jump off Kurenai's voice made him turn around.

"Just so you know Naruto-kun this means where dating now, but I think we should keep it just between me and you, just until the Chunin exams are over" Kurenai said giving him a smile before shunshinning, Naruto understood why she wanted to keep their relationship secret with the Chunin exams coming up it would mean Iwa ninja turning up and if they suddenly found Naruto having a girlfriend he could only imagine what they would do to try harm her.

Naruto smiled as he stared at her last position, _'well after six years we finally got together at least I got some very good news tonight..still not being able to train Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura is going to be a pain I'll ask Aniki if he will train them even if it is just for a little while' _Naruto thought as he vanished in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Naruto stood in the middle of training ground three waiting for his Genin team, next to him stood a very annoyed Kakashi, Naruto sighed as he remembered asking Kakashi for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Naruto loudly knocked on Kakashi's door he knew the lazy bastard would just ignore him if he knocked normally. After several minutes of knocking a very annoyed looking Kakashi answered the door.

"What Otouto?" Kakashi asked as lazily while only wearing a plain white vest and black sweatpants. Naruto sighed last night was probably the best night of his life so far Kurenai's confession, the kissing yet somehow he had found himself in this position.

"Aniki I need to ask you a favor" Naruto said seriously, Kakashi nodded and walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for Naruto to walk in.

As Naruto walked into the apartment he noticed that even though Kakashi was probably the laziest person he had ever seen his apartment would definitely say other wise, the whole place was completely clean as he walked into the front room and sat down.

Kakashi sighed as he also sat down and looked at Naruto with his one uncovered eye. "So?" Kakashi said yawning straight after. Naruto sighed.

"I need your help training my Genin team as you know I've been selected as one of the proctors for the upcoming Chunin exams however it means I won't be able to train any of them due to it being classed as unfair however we both know why I was chosen" Naruto said getting a slight nod from Kakashi.

"Can you believe how powerful the council have gotten since Tou-sans death especially the civilian sector all they care about his status and power, they believe by only training Sasuke it will make him standout more granting him Chunin rank straight away" Naruto said as he felt himself getting angrier and angrier, not only at the council but at the Hokage even though he loved the old man like a grandfather he was to soft and to old for the Hokage position the council had also been pushing for Naruto to take the position as the Godaime Naruto always politely refused saying he was to young for that type of position.

"I know but as shinobi we must follow orders giving by the Hokage and he is just to old and tired to fight back" Kakashi said sadly "Hmm now about your Genin team what do I get out of it Otouto?" Kakashi asked getting a sweatdrop from Naruto.

"Seriously...ok how about this when Jiraiya-sensei comes back I will get you three brand new Icha Icha sets...signed" Naruto said smirking when he saw Kakashi go on his knees.

"Yes I'll do anything" Kakashi said happily Naruto smiled _'All to easy Aniki'_ Naruto thought.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"That was really cruel of you to exploit my weaknesses like that Otouto" Kakashi said as he read one of his Icha Icha books. "Will you stop complaining, after everything I've done for you at least help me out on this or if you would like I could always tell Gai that you want to be his only eternal rival" Naruto said smiling when he saw Kakashi close his book.<p>

"I said I was going to help you so let's not take it that far I don't think I could take Gai only asking me for challenges" Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke turn up.

Sasuke looked looked up he was suprised when he saw both Naruto and Kakashi waiting together shaking his suspicions off Sasuke nodded to both of them and sat under a tree waiting for his teammates.

A couple of minutes both Takashi and Sakura showed up Sakura appeared to have several scrolls in her hands causing everyone to raise their eyebrows Naruto however smiled it seemed the girl had actually taking his words to heart.

Takashi was wearing his usual bright orange clothes and looked extremely excited for his training to start however when he saw Kakashi he raised his eyebrows.

"Naruto-sensei what is Inu-san doing here?" Takashi asked making both Naruto and Kakashi go wide eyed.

"T-Takashi how do you know that Kakashi is Inu-san" Naruto asked completely surprised that Takashi would remember Kakashi.

"Well I remember his smell and his weird hair plus he was always the lazy one" Takashi said making Naruto snicker.

"Well now that your all here I have some really important information to tell you" Naruto started getting confused looks from the three Genin. "Kakashi here will be taking your training for awhile as I have been picked for the position of proctor for the upcoming Chunin exams and yes you three can apply only if you want to" Naruto finished pulling out three slips of paper and handing them to Genin.

Both Takashi and Sasuke looked at each other with a competitive grin while Sakura still seemed a little unsure both Naruto and Kakashi saw her uncertainty but decided to keep quiet as they watched them sign the forms.

"So what do you plan on doing with them" Naruto asked not taking his eyes away from the three as they signed, Kakashi lazily looked up from his book and stared at Naruto for a few seconds.

"Worried about them Otouto?" Kakashi said as he began to read his book again Naruto smiled a little at Kakashi.

"They've grown so much, they won't need me soon all I can teach them now is Jutsus, perhaps you could show them how to act like a proper team" Naruto suggested getting a nod from the one eyed Jounin.

"Ahh so you've all agreed you want to take the Chunin exams, their extremely tough you know" Naruto said as he collected the three slips of paper from Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

"The Chunin exams don't scare me, I'm going to become Hokage believe it!" Takashi shouted giving Naruto a thumbs up pose, Sasuke and Sakura sighed at their teammates enthusiasm.

"Well I guess I'll see you three soon be good for Kakashi and after the exams I'll start your Ninjutsu training ok" Naruto said putting a hand and ruffling Takashi's hair before walking off.

Kakashi turned to three and smiled. "So, where going to have a little test today" Kakashi said while pulling out two bells, confusing the three."Today you three have to retrieve both bells and the person who doesn't get the bell will not be allowed to participate in the Chunin exams" Kakashi said while going back to his book. "Oh by the way if you want to have any chance of retrieving the bells you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill..you can start now by the way"

Immediately Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees, Kakashi sighed this was definitely going to be a long day. _'They've hidden themselves pretty good but knowing Takashi and Sasuke they will be to stubborn to work with one another and Sakura will just follow Sasuke' _Kakashi thought as he went looking for the three unaware of how wrong he was.

Takashi slowly walked around hiding behind the trees every now and then. _'This is insane I've seen Naruto-sensei battle and I know for a fact I can't beat him but Kakashi-sensei is also a Jounin, maybe I should ask Sasuke and Sakura-chan for help at least this way we'll be able to team up on him' _Takashi thought as he went looking for his teammates.

Sasuke was also thinking along the same lines as Takashi as he hid on a branch. _'Kakashi is extremely powerful when I've sparred with him he beats me without even trying so why would he set up a test knowing we couldn't win, maybe I should team up with the dobe he's not that useless' _Sasuke thought also setting off looking for the brown haired Jinchuriki.

Sakura nervously walked around the forest surrounding the training ground she stopped however when she heard rustling come from a nearby bush, her eyes widened when she saw an injured Sasuke who had multiple kunai sticking out of him.

"Sakura help me" Sasuke said as the pool of blood underneath him increased.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes she was about to scream however a memory of Naruto talking to her about a certain subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Naruto and Sakura where sat crosslegged across from each other next to the river surrounding training ground three Naruto had taken his time to give all three of his students one on one time since the mission to wave, it was much easier this way since their would be no arguing and bickering.

"Sakura as I have already told you, your chakra control is exceptional for someone your age it reminds me of Tsunade-sama herself however you have along way to go before you reach her level but your high chakra control is not only good for Medical Ninjutsu but also Genjutsu I am not the best person however to talk to about Genjutsu since I am not that good at them however I believe you also know what Genjutsu's can do right?" Naruto asked looking at his pink haired student, she nodded thinking of her time in the academy.

"Well Genjutsu's are an illusional attack allowing the user to create hallucinations to affect their opponent right Naruto-sensei" Sakura asked getting a smile and a nod from the blonde haired Jounin.

"Hai Genjutsu's are amazing and I believe you have the ability to become an excellent Genjutsu user however you also have to be able to cancel a Genjutsu" Naruto said getting a slightly confused look from Sakura.

"Their are several ways to cancel a Genjutsu one is stop the flow of chakra in your body and then apply an even stronger flow to disrupt the casters chakra, the other option is to have another unaffected person to touch you and use their chakra to stop the flow of the user, another and probably the most painful method is to affect your own body this can be done by biting or stabbing one's self" Naruto said getting a serious nod, Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Good now where going to do some laps I want you to run around the whole training ground five times ok" Naruto said still smiling while Sakura groaned and started running.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>'Thank you Naruto-sensei'<em> Sakura thought as she used her chakra to disrupt the flow of chakra around her immediately the bleeding Sasuke vanished leaving an empty walkway Sakura ran off to find her two teammates unaware the a certain copy ninja smiled.

Takashi was hopping from branches to branches he was desperately trying to find either Sasuke or Sakura he was certain if he could find even one of them, then he would have a chance of being able to get one of the bells.

"Hey dobe over here " Takashi heard a voice making him spin around he smiled slightly when he saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch.

"Sasuke we need to come up with a plan if Kakashi-sensei is anything like Naruto-sensei where going to have to work together to take him down" Takashi said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he nodded his head in acceptance.

"Lets go find Sakura-chan" Takashi said leaping towards another branch closely followed by Sasuke.

After several minutes of searching both Takashi and Sasuke came across Sakura they had told her that they would need to work together in order to beat Kakashi she agreed knowing that defeating a Jounin was no easy task.

"Ok so here's the plan" Takashi said whispering into Sasuke and Sakura's ears with a giant grin.

Kakashi strolled into the middle of the training ground the test had not gone like he had thought it would they had showed some extreme improvement since their academy days.

The sound of trees rustling made Kakashi turned around he looked up from his book only to see Takashi stood on a branch grinning, Kakashi gulped he had seen that grin before as had many of the anbu it was a grin that Takashi would always show just before he pulled a prank.

"Kakashi-sensei prepare to be defeated" Takashi said jumping down running towards Kakashi while going through hand signs, Kakashi looked up in intrest as Takashi stopped several meters in front of him.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique**" Takashi shouted disappearing in a cloud of smoke and being replaced by a tall brown haired women with three whisker marks on each cheek, however what Kakashi noticed first was that the girl was naked with only a few clouds of smoke covering her breasts and lower regions.

Kakashi struggled to keep himself from blowing back he did however have small trail of blood going down his nose he was grateful he had his mask on so no one could see.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**" Sasuke shouted as he jumped out of the trees and released a giant fireball towards Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the fireball coming towards him, he was cursing the fact Takashi had distracted him long enough for Sasuke to do the required hand signs for the fire jutsu, despite the giant fireball coming towards him he smiled it seemed they knew how to work like a team after all.

Jumping out of the way of the jutsu his eyes widened yet again when he saw the naked brown haired women disappear in a cloud of smoke.

_'Shadow clone..but when?' _Kakashi thought impressed at Takashi's ability, he turned his head around as he felt a presence to the left side of him he gasped slightly when he saw Sakura dive towards him, he quickly snapped his head to the right only to see a grinning Takashi diving towards him as well.

_'They've definitely passed my test to think these three would work together maybe your not as bad of a teacher as you think Naruto' _Kakashi thought while quickly channeling chakra to his feet and launching in the air.

Takashi's eyes widened when he saw Kakashi jump in the air however he was unable to knock himself of course looking up he saw Sakura had also noticed this doing the only thing he could Takashi closed his eyes and waited for the impact, however has the two where about to collide Sasuke stopped them by kicking Takashi of course leaving him skidding across the floor while Sakura landed perfectly.

"What was that for teme!" Takashi shouted at Sasuke as he rubbed the back of his head, Sasuke smirked a little.

"You two where going to collide into each other and I'm certain you'd rather have me hit you than Sakura right" Sasuke said smirking when he saw Takashi pale and nod.

Kakashi jumped out of the tree and smiled at the three Genin the three of them where a perfect mixture Takashi was hardheaded and strong, Sasuke was smart and strong as well even Sakura though not as strong as Takashi or Sasuke was really showing her worth.

"Come on your going to have to do better than that" Kakashi said looking up from his book for a second before continuing to read his porn leaving three incredibly angry Genin yep it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he walked around the village without the three Genin to teach there was nothing really to do he smiled at most of the villagers that greeted him, however his eyes quickly locked on to the sight of team 8 walking around, smiling Naruto leaped onto the roof tops and decided to follow the team to see what they where up to.<p>

Kurenai smiled as she walked around the village with her team they had just finished another D rank mission however despite the boring missions all she could think about was Naruto her secret blonde boyfriend she was looking forward for the Chunin exams to finish then she could happily walk around with Naruto go on dates and kiss in public the last thought made her blush slightly as her thoughts drifted to the events of last night, she enjoyed kissing Naruto her body felt like it was on fire when his hand touched her waist and back she could only imagine what he could do when he got his hand on all of her, she had promised herself she wouldn't just jump into sex with Naruto she wanted to take it slow she knew he felt the same since it was their first real relationship and they didn't want to screw anything up by moving to fast.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino had also noticed their sensei's attitude usually she would barely ever smile when they walked around the village, it was unusual to find their sensei this happy she had always put on a cold exterior for everyone to see however at the moment she was showing the exact opposite.

Hinata smiled at Kurenai she had known her older sister figure had a crush on Naruto, he was one of the only topics that would make Kurenai smile seeing this side of Kurenai could only mean something good had happened between the two however she knew if they had wanted to tell people they would have so for now she would stay quiet, as she looked over to her teammates she saw Shino slightly nod indicating he had also came up with the same conclusion as her but as she looked over to Kiba she sighed as she saw him look confused at Kurenai's attitude.

"Kurenai-sensei how can you just smile these missions are boring, I want to do something cooler like another C rank that was awesome it had everything a country in need of saving bad guys and missing nins, why do we have to do these lame missions" Kiba asked getting a frown from Kurenai.

"Kiba you do realise the mission to wave should not have been classed as a C rank so even if we did go for another it wouldn't be the same and besides you three have to train for the Chunin exams coming up" Kurenai said getting a nod from Kiba, like her Genins she did not like doing D rank missions they where boring and Kiba was to inpatient to wait for better missions she could only feel sorry for Naruto as Takashi and Sasuke where exactly the same, she smiled at the thought of Naruto as she continued to walk to a training ground unaware said blonde was watching them with a smile.

As Kurenai watched Hinata, Kiba and Shino catch their breath she smiled inwardly. She had trained them for most of the day it was getting close to six and she was ready to go home and she was certain they where to.

"Alright that's enough for today I don't want you three to overwork yourselves, so we'll continue tomorrow" Kurenai said, she saw that all three of them looked slightly nervous. "What's the matter?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai-sensei, Kaa-san is going to begin my training for the Chunin exams she wants me to learn some clan techniques so I don't think I'll be able to train like this until she's finished" Kiba said getting a frown from Kurenai.

Said women looked towards Hinata and Shino, Hinata had the same face Kiba was showing while Shino looked slightly tenser.

"Is it the same with you two?" Kurenai asked getting nods from both of them sighing Kurenai pinched her nose. "Well I want you to know if you need any help with training you know where I live so until then goodluck I know you'll make me proud" Kurenai said getting smiles from the three.

As her Genin all left to their houses Kurenai found herself walking back home, she jumped slightly when she felt someone start walking next to her, she smiled when she saw Naruto casually walk beside her.

"Hello Kurenai-san" Naruto said trying not to smirk. Kurenai raised her eyebrows however she soon smiled as she caught on to Naruto's game.

"Oh good evening Naruto-san what can I do for you?" Kurenai asked playing along.

"I don't know I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go out and get some drinks to celebrate the fact you are now free of your Genin for awhile" Naruto said smiling as the two walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Hmm I don't know perhaps if you where paying then maybe" Kurenai said with a teasing voice which Naruto knew all to well.

Leaning in Naruto whispered into Kurenai ear making her jump slightly. "Well if I'm paying does this mean that where going out on a date..a secret date" Naruto whispered getting a small blush from Kurenai and a slight nod which only Naruto saw.

He smiled knowing that even though they wouldn't be able to show affection to one another in front of everybody they could play little games like this to hide the knowledge from everyone.

The two of them continued to walk down the streets of Konoha, they had both noticed the place was getting more and more busy due to foreign ninjas showing up for the Chunin exam even though there was still a couple of weeks left before they even started.

_'Must be getting used to the scenery' _Naruto mused as he looked around he frowned when he saw a few Iwa ninjas glaring at him from across the other side of the street he knew they wouldn't attack him here as it would mean war to attack someone like Naruto right in the middle of Konoha with this many witnesses around putting these thoughts away both Naruto and Kurenai entered the dango store.

Both Naruto and Kurenai made there way to one of the tables at the back of the dango store in Naruto's hand he had a plate of different flavoured dango and in Kurenai's hand she had a bottle of sake.

Naruto and Kurenai sat down at a table that was right in the corner. Picking up some Dango and pouring herself some sake Kurenai decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for awhile.

"Naruto-kun how did you know my Genin wouldn't need my help in training in the next couple of weeks..where you following me?" Kurenai asked with a smirk.

"Why of course not I was observing you there's a difference" Naruto said as he drank some sake, Kurenai glared at Naruto slightly.

"Observing..that sounds extremely close to something Jiraiya-sama would say Naruto-kun I would hate for you to turn into a pervert" Kurenai said as a menacing aura appeared around her making Naruto gulp.

"N-n-no of course not Kurenai-chan I was observing your...teaching skills that's all" Naruto said sweating in fact he had been observing Kurenai she was an enigma to him it was strange how one minute she could be Konoha's Ice Queen and the next the shy and sweet Kurenai he knew it was one of the reason he had fell for Kurenai she was extremely puzzling and he liked it, it showed she was not plain and boring.

"Good because if you did turn into a pervert Naruto-kun, I would have to kill you" Kurenai said chuckling evily to herself making Naruto sweat even more.

"Sooo Kurenai-chan what do you plan to do with your schedule free now?" Naruto asked, causing Kurenai to frown.

"I don't know I guess I'll just see what happens and who knows I may let you take me out on one of our secret dates again" Kurenai said teasingly making Naruto groan.

"So your definition of a secret date is to shroud us with a Genjutsu a very impressive one if I say so myself" Naruto said catching Kurenai off guard he was not offended that she had placed a Genjutsu over them since it helped conceal their relationship.

"You knew how long..how?" Kurenai asked stunned she knew Naruto was not very good at Genjutsu however this was one of her best ones it would take another Genjutsu user to notice them yet Naruto was able to pick it out.

"Well as soon as you put it on, I may not be very good at using Genjutsu but it doesn't mean I can't detect them and besides when your sparring partner was a very talented Uchiha who could place Genjutsu's on you with just a single look you kind of have to be good at detecting them" Naruto said smiling at the women who looked like completely stunned.

"Naruto-kun what do you plan to do now that you are not allowed to train any Genins that are competing in the exam also what do you plan on doing for your task in the third round" Kurenai asked she knew her friend Anko had constantly made the Genin run around the forest of death and find scrolls for her task, she also knew Naruto would get to pick what the third exam rules would be.

Naruto struck a thinking pose before as he pondered the thought.

"Well I dunno I was just going to make them fight one on one and put them in a situation where they would have to think for themselves and prove themselves" Naruto answered causing Kurenai to sigh.

She smiled however as she thought over Naruto's thinking he had really thought things out the exam was to test teamwork however there would also be part in a shinobi's life when they would have to rely on themselves like Naruto did with Zabuza.

The two of them sat there for hours talking and laughing about the events the both talked about, as the end of the night came both Naruto and Kurenai sighed.

"We should go Naruto-kun before Anko and Kakashi start asking questions" Kurenai said standing up Naruto stood up as well.

"You know I don't think them two would spread our status around" Naruto said as the two walked out of the dango store.

"I know but I don't think I'd be able to take Anko's teasing" Kurenai said making Naruto chuckle and walked to Kurenai's place.

When the two arrived both Naruto and Kurenai smiled as they faced each other.

"I guess this is goodnight Naruto-kun" Kurenai said as she looked at Naruto who seemed a little confused.

"Is the Genjutsu still on Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Kurenai. "Good" Naruto said as he placed his lips on to Kurenai's.

Kurenai melted into the kiss, she never expected that Naruto would be so daring even though there was Genjutsu up they where still kissing in public she loved it. She felt Naruto's tongue begging for entrance as it licked her lips to which she happily obliged to however instead of massaging his tongue like she had done last time she sent it out and dualed with Naruto's battling for dominance, eventually Kurenai won and explored every part of Naruto's mouth making him moan.

After several minutes of kissing both Naruto and Kurenai pulled back they where showing small blushes.

"I love you" Kurenai said as she rested her forehead on his, Naruto smiled.

"I love you too Kurenai-chan" Naruto said kissing her nose making Kurenai giggle.

As the two let go of each other both of them decided to head home and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking on his door, slowly Naruto got out of his bed to see who was knocking on his door this early in the morning. Since he was given the job of proctor Naruto had been able to sleep in later than usual since he wasn't aloud to train his Genin he had more time to laze around and train.<p>

"Yes?" Naruto asked not looking at who was at the door.

"Naruto-sensei?" Naruto looked up tiredly and saw Takashi grinning at him.

"Yes Takashi" Naruto said looking more interested. Takashi began to look nervous to Naruto it was weird seeing the young boy like this.

"Can you help me with my training Naruto-sensei" Takashi asked, Naruto sighed he wanted to however he couldn't but he remembered telling Takashi that he would always help him no matter what in wave.

"Takashi I can't help you train, however I can push you in the right direction" Naruto said causing Takashi to frown.

"I don't understand" Takashi answered honestly.

"I thought so, anyway come on in" Naruto said as he walked back into his house.

The house was relatively large his father had specifically built it behind the Hokage monument so he could have privacy from the village and somewhere he could train. It had three floors the house was far to big for Naruto he did sometimes feel lonely.

Naruto walked through the sitting room it had two large couches, the wooden floors where extremely clean the small fur like mats on the floor made it comfortable to walk bare footed.

As they made it past the sitting room Takashi could only gasp in awe as he saw the next room it was a giant library getting the ladder Naruto moved it to the bookcase and picked out a scroll, happy that it was the right one Naruto passed it to Takashi confusing the boy.

"What is this Naruto-sensei" Takashi asked examining the scroll in his hands, Naruto smiled.

"That Takashi is a Kenjutsu scroll" since training him in Ninjutsu with his current chakra control would be irresponsible of him, Genjutsu was out of the picture as he had far to much Chakra and Taijutsu well he was getting better and better at that so he had decided it was time to show Takashi something else perhaps he could introduce the young Jinchuriki to Yuugao or Hayate.

"Kenjutsu..but I don't have a sword and I wouldn't know where to begin" Takashi answered truthfully it wasn't that he wasn't happy Naruto was trying to help him it was just he wasn't as smart as Naruto so picking something up like Kenjutsu straight away, Naruto smiled noticing the boys fear.

"Well I guess I could give you a sword but you shouldn't be scared Kenjutsu can be tough to pick up but then again, Takashi Kazama never gives up right" Naruto smirking when he saw the fire in Takashi's eyes return.

"Of course I'm going to be Hokage you know" Takashi said giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled as he watched Takashi walk away from his house with a new blade wrapped around his back even though he wasn't allowed to train Takashi he was glad he could find little loop holes like this he could only hope the old man would step up and regain power over the council.

_'Time to get back to my own training I'm so close to completing sage mode" _Naruto mused as he walked back into his house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day of the Chunin exams<strong>_

Takashi walked towards the academy smiling, ever since Naruto had given him the Kenjutsu scroll and his sword his clothing had barely changed he still wore orange colored clothing (A/N Imagine a smaller version of Naruto's Shippuden clothing) as the young Jinchuriki approached the academy he smiled when he saw the presence of his two teammates.

"Sasuke...Sakura-chan" Takashi waved at them as he made his way towards them Sasuke nodded at him while Sakura offered him a small smile the three then begun to walk into the academy.

As the trio walked through the academy they noticed a pair of Chunin's blocking the stairs and beating up a bowl haired kid.

The trio then noticed the Genjutsu that was causing the others to go to the wrong floor. Sasuke feeling the need to show a little of his new skills smirked.

"let us pass and while your at it, Drop the Genjutsu your not fooling anyone" Sasuke said alerting everyone in the room.

The Chunin smirked."So you noticed" Sasuke nodded however he was suprised when the other Chunin launched at him trying to land a kick however the incoming attack was stopped as the bowl haired boy blocked it.

_'What how did this weakling block that'_ Sasuke thought seething inwardly at the thought of being saved by this loser.

"What happened to the plan, your the one that said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves" A paled eyed boy said he was ignored however as the spandex wearing boy began to walk over to Sakura.

"Hi, lets go out together, I'll protect you till I die" He said giving her a thumbs up pose.

"No way, your lame" Sakura said making the boys head drop Takashi laughed a little he felt bad for him as well he had also been on the end of Sakura's insults.

"Hey, you what's your name" The pale eyed boy said looking towards Sasuke.

"Hn..when you want to learn someone else's name you should give yours first" Sasuke finished walking off.

As the scene was going on they where unaware that they where being watched by the Chunins.

"Hehe so those are Naruto and Gai's prized pupils" One of them said as he used a release seal going up in a poof of smoke.

"Yeah..I hear your girlfriend has been training Takashi" The other one said also going up in a poof of smoke revealing a spiky haired man with bandages running across his face, the other man just sighed slightly a shunshinned away.

Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura continued walking the sound of a voice above them stopped them from moving however.

"Hey you" The three looked up to see the same bowl haired spandex wearing kid from before.

"What?" Sasuke answered he was curious to see how strong the other boy was.

"Will you fight me right here?" The other boy replied while jumping down to there level. "My name is Rock Lee" Lee said getting raised eyebrows from the three.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said smirking.

"Good I want to test myself against the offspring of a genius clan" Lee said getting into a fighting stance.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name your a fool" Sasuke said getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait" Both Sasuke and lee looked to where the voice came from they where surprised however when they saw Takashi standing there removing his sword from his back.

"I'll take care of thickbrows" Takashi said getting into a fighting stance.

"It's Uchiha who I wish to fight not you" Lee said.

"Yeah I heard but I wish to fight you" Takashi said while leaping towards Lee surprising everyone by his increase in speed.

While suprised Lee was still easily able to see Takashi and moved out of the way he was surprised however when he turned his eyes widened when he saw Takashi pulling his leg back hoping to land a kick on Lee's chin.

Quickly backflipping away from the kick Lee landed into a fighting stance he smiled however when he noticed Takashi getting into a fighting stance.

Watching the battle both Sasuke and Sakura watched in awe Sasuke himself could barely catch Takashi's speed.

'_What how did Takashi get so fast he's just a dobe and he's holding back with the sword he'd be even more lethal..who trained you?'_ Sasuke thought impressed but also a little jealous of his rivals increase in strength he smirked however at the thought of demanding the council of further training.

'_Naruto-sensei was right Takashi has improved a lot he even acted calmer when Lee said he wasn't interested in him' _Sakura though both happy and saddened over the fact Takashi had surpassed her.

"I'm impressed your Taijutsu is quite impressive what is your name?" Lee asked.

"Takashi Kazama" Takashi said smirking he was about to jump forward again he was blocked however as Sasuke had made his way in front of him.

"Sasuke?" Takashi asked uncertain of his rivals intentions.

"Hn..your taking to long let me show you how a real Shinobi fights" Sasuke said Takashi clenched his knuckles he was about to yell back but the words of his Sensei's stopped him

_"Takashi you need to control your anger it stops you from thinking straight and it also helps the Kyuubi influence you" _Naruto's voice echoed through his mind.

_"Takashi showing anger in battle makes you look weaker and shows your weakness" _Yugao voice also echoing through his mind.

Takashi scoffed slightly and walked back to where his sword was and attached to his back again.

(A/N I'm not going to retype Sasuke's fight with Lee as it happened exactly like it did in the manga)

"That's enough Lee" A Giant turtle said stopping Lee from finishing his move. "You know that technique is forbidden" Lee bowed his head in shame as a cloud of smoke appeared on the turtles head.

"What is all this youthfulness" A bowl haired man said.

"Gai-sensei" Lee said still bowing but as he finished his words he was suddenly knocked back by Gai who sent a punch right to his face.

"Gai-sensei..I.I" Lee started with anime style tears streaming down his face.

"That's enough Lee you don't have to say anything" Gai said embracing the younger copy into a hug.

While this was happening Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura stared at the scene in disbelief.

_'I lost to him!'_ Sasuke thought while clenching his fists.

_'What how did Sasuke-kun lose..wait the other boy must of tricked Sasuke-kun'_ Sakura thought in denial over the fact her crush was so horribly beaten.

_'Well that was fun I'm glad Sasuke stepped in or I would of had to reveal a lot of my secrets to fight on even level with thick brows'_ Takashi thought while slightly smirking at his rivals state.

As Gai finished his rant on youth and what not he turned his head towards the three Genin.

_'These must be Naruto and Kakashi's Genin'_ Gai thought.

"Hey how are Naruto and Kakashi doing?" He asked the three Genin.

"You know them?" Sasuke asked however as he finished his eyes widened when he felt Gai behind him.

"Know them. I'm there eternal rival" Gai said.

_'What speed' _The three thought as the spandex wearing sensei pushed them along to the next room.

As the the three made it to the exam room the sudden appearance of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Ahh good Sakura showed up I can let you in now" Naruto said.

Naruto was wearing his usual Jounin outfit he looked slightly more muscular and his hair had grown slightly longer while Kakashi on the other hand had not changed at all.

"What do you mean" Sakura asked getting a lazy smile from both Naruto and Kakashi.

"The truth is this test can only be taken in group of three's if one of you had not shown up you would not of been aloud into the next room" Kakashi explained.

"Now run along, you don't want to be late" Naruto said getting nods from the three.

As soon as the Genin's disappeared into the room Naruto looked over to Kakashi as he leaned against the wall he smirked when he saw Kakashi's worried face.

"You know you shouldn't look so worried it'll make your hair grey" Naruto said grinning Kakashi glared slightly before sighing.

"They remind me of my team" Kakashi said lazily however Naruto could hear the sadness behind the words.

"Jeez Aniki always killing the mood" Naruto said as he placed his ear on the wall.

* * *

><p>Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura entered the exam room they where surprised at first by the number of particepents.<p>

"Holy shit" Takashi muttered quietly as they made it to the front of the room even though Takashi had been training to keep his emotions together he was still the loud idiot he always was, both Sasuke and Sakura silently agreed with Takashi the numbers where extremely intimidating.

However they where interrupted as sudden figure appeared on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun your late" Ino shouted happily as she suffocated him in a choke hold.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig" Sakura shouted pointing towards Ino.

"Are you guys taking this stupid test as well" Takashi turned to the voice and was surprised when he saw Shikamaru, the lazy genius was walking towards the group with his best friend Choji.

"So you guys are here as well" The group turned towards the voice their eyes widened when team 8 came into view.

"I see all nine of this years rookie Genin are taking the exam and we did loads of training so we won't be losing" Kiba said standing in front of Shino and a slightly blushing Hinata.

"We'll see but I bet your all bark and no bite" Takashi said surprising everyone at his calmness, Kiba smirked slightly he had come to see Takashi as a rival of some what and being the hot headed person he is he was going to come back with an insult.

"I'm sorry Takashi-kun, Kiba-kun did not mean it in that way" Hinata said cutting Kiba off before he could say anything the Inuzuka looked back and scoffed he couldn't understand why Hinata held such feelings for the dobe when he was there.

It was no secret that Kiba bared feelings towards Hinata but it seemed all her affection was aimed at Takashi and the idiot didn't even pick up on it while everyone else did he clenched his fist a little he wasn't worthy.

"You guys should be more quiet" Everyone turned around once again to see a tall spectacle wearing man. "You guys are rookies straight out of the academy right? screaming like school girls..geez"

"Just who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you" Kabuto said. Slowly the rookie Genins turned there heads and gasped at the killing intent that the other participents where letting out. "You remind me of how I used to be" Kabuto finished with a sigh.

"Kabuto-san right? so this your second time competing right?" Sakura asked making Kabuto shake his head.

"No this is my seventh time" The Genin's eyes widened was the exam that difficult.

"So Kabuto-san you must know a lot about this exam?" Sakura asked getting a nod.

"That's right I have information of everyone in this room all I have to do is channel chakra ro these cards" Kabuto finished by pulling out a stack of cards.

"Do you have cards on certain individuals" Sasuke asked curiously as he walked up to the man. Kabuto chuckled "Someone that worries you huh?" Kabuto asked.

"Garra from the hidden sand, Takashi Kazama and Rock Lee from leaf" Takashi's eyes widened when he heard his name however.

"Oh you know there names should be easy then" Kabuto said channeling chakra to the cards and pulled three out.

"Ok first Garra of the sand, since he's a new comer from another country I don't have much info but it seems he's returned from each mission without a scratch completed 8 C rank missions and one B ranks..impressive" Kabuto ignored their stunned faces and continued

"Next Rock Lee of the leaf, he's a year older the you guys and he has completed 20 D rank and 12 C ranks missions his sensei is Gai and is talented in Taijutsu". Kabuto pulled out another card Takashi's eyes narrowed.

_'Just how much information will be on my card'_ Takashi thought while thinking perhaps stealing the card would of been the best choice.

"Takashi Kazama of the leaf deadlast of his graduation class and has completed 25 D rank, 1 C rank and 1 B rank, he is above average in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and is talented in Kenjutsu however his Genjutsu is non existent" The Genins where extremely surprised that the dead last of their class had completed a B rank mission both Sakura and Sasuke stared at Takashi with surprise since neither of them had completed a B rank.

"Your quite knowledgeable Kabuto-san" Shikamaru said while narrowing his eyes, Takashi, Sasuke and Shino did as well.

"I need to be so I can tell who the elites are" Kabuto said with a smile Shikamaru and Takashi scoffed while Sasuke smirked thinking that Kabuto must know him since he was the elite of the elite right?

* * *

><p>Outside Naruto was leaning on the wall he could hear everything that was being said he was worried no matter how much he denied it, he couldn't help but slightly doubt himself he was of course a new Jounin sensei and his team had only been out of the academy six months it had helped that Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai had supported his decision, thinking back Naruto couldn't help but smile when he had asked Kurenai about it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Both Naruto and Kurenai where laying on the couch together in her apartment it had been a week since their first secret date they had found time for each other weather it was going out on secret dates, laying down together someplace quiet or even just training together.

"Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked as he kissed the top of the red eyed Jounin's head, Kurenai sighed happily as she snuggled into Naruto's chest.

"Hmm?" She half moaned as Naruto planted kisses on the top of her head she loved the way he touched her and even though they hadn't gone any further than kissing and light touches it was exciting seeing and hearing each other moan in pleasure.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice allowing my Genin to enter the Chunin exams" Naruto said as he laid his head back on the chair and tightening his embrace around Kurenai.

Kurenai looked up from her position so she could see her lovers face, she could tell he was worried for his Genin, if she was honest she was worried about her own Genin as well since she was a Jounin sensei for the first time.

"I believe only you know the answer to that you have trained them, your a better Jounin sensei that you think Naruto-kun" Kurenai said with a smile, Naruto looked down his bangs swaying ever so slightly.

"You think so?" Naruto asked putting his head on her shoulder.

"I know so" Kurenai said as she leaned in and kissed Naruto again, they both moaned at each other Kurenai played with Naruto's hair while Naruto cupped her cheeks after what seemed like hours both Naruto and Kurenai parted with smiles on their faces.

"I love you" They both said before settling down again on the couch just enjoying the time they had with each other before Anko came.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder if it is to early for them' <em>Naruto thought as he looked up with a worried expression, Kakashi noticed Naruto's expression and sighed he knew Naruto was doubting his own teaching abilities.

"We should go everyone is probably waiting for us" Kakashi said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto gave a small smile and pushed himself off the wall.

"I wonder how they will cope with all the competition" Naruto said mostly to himself, Kakashi shrugged he knew that both Takashi and Sasuke would relish in the competition he wasn't as sure about Sakura but he knew the other two would protect her.

"Who knows, let's go to the Jounins lounge and wait for the results, besides I'm sure Asuma will be flirting with your girlfriend by now" Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kakashi smiled when he felt the increase in killing intent coming from Naruto, of course he knew that both Naruto and Kurenai had started a relationship with each other he knew what it was going to happen the moment he saw Naruto rush out the window after Kurenai, he also knew that the the two of them wanted to keep it between themsleves.

"Why should I care, Kurenai will just ignore him anyway" Naruto said through gritted teeth in truth now that he was in a relationship with Kurenai he found it difficult to control himself when Asuma flirted with Kurenai.

"That's funny I don't remember mentioning Kurenai's name" Kakashi said with a smirk, Naruto froze while trying to think of something to say, after a couple of seconds he sighed realizing he had been caught out.

"Damn you Aniki, I guess there's no point in lying now" Naruto said with a scowl. "Just keep it to yourelf until the Chunin exams are over you know the problems Iwa will cause" Naruto said seriously getting a nod from Kakashi.

"let's go then Kurenai will kill me If I turn up too late" Naruto said walking away with Kakashi.

"I'M KAZAMA TAKASHI FUTURE HOKAGE AND I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU ALL" Both Naruto and Kakashi facepalmed at the boys declaration.

"And to think you where worried about him not coping" Kakashi said as he regained his posture.

"Idiot, he probably just made himself the biggest target in that room" Naruto said sighing and Shunshinning away closely followed by Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Takashi you moron you just made us enemy number one" Sakura said in a scolding tone, Takashi sighed he had really only shouted because the pressure was getting to him and everyone else.<p>

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Takashi said while scratching his head, Sasuke shook his head however he did find this a good opportunity since he could fight more people.

"You should give up now, none of you deserve to be in this exam" A cold voice said, the rookie nine turned around to see a boy of the same age with white spiky hair but what they noticed about him was the headband.

"Iwagakure" Shikamaru mumbled the boy, the white haired boy looked at Shikamaru and smirked.

"Perhaps there are worthy Genin in here afterall" The boy said turning his back.

"Wait, what's your name?" Sasuke asked sizing up the competiton, the boy turned around and gave a cold stare.

"Ikari Misushi" Ikari said walking away once again Sasuke was about to demand his name however the sound of the door opening made almost everybody pale.

"All right sit down and shut up maggots" Ibiki Morino said entering the room with numerous Chunin. "Everyone settle down and prepare for the written exam".

Most of the people in the room sighed and sat down however Takashi was sweating, a written exam oh god this was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Both Naurto and Kakashi appeared in the Jounin lounge they looked around at the faces that where already there, Gai was smiling brightly, Anko was grinning at the sight of Kakashi, however when Naruto saw Asuma his Killing intent began to rise he was next to Kurenai trying to whisper things to her of course she ignored him and turned away.<p>

Kurenai finally let a smile grace her face when she saw Naruto, her blonde lover she could tell he was annoyed at Asuma, standing up she walked over to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun, wishing your Genin good luck?" Kurenai asked Naruto, the blonde gave a smile and pushed his hand through his spiky hair.

"Yeah, just making sure they are prepared" Naruto said making Kurenai smile he was so caring to his Genin she could tell that Takashi, Sasuke and Sakura respected Naruto immensely

"Sounds to me, you where just babysitting you do realize you have to take the diaper off eventually" Asuma said he was angry he had been trying to get Kurenai's attention the moment he had entered the room however she had just given him her famous Ice Queen look and she had just ignored him however the moment Naruto came she practicly leaped out of her chair to greet him.

_'Why can't she see that I'm better for her she's closer to my age for godsake" _Asuma thought seething that someone ten years his junior had the attention of the most beautiful woman in the village.

Naruto quickly stared coldly at Asuma the man had been testing his patience either when he was just hanging around with Kurenai or just drinking with Kakashi and the rest of the Jounins the man was set on trying to make him look bad.

"Actually I was just making sure _All_ my Genin where ready unlike some I know" Naruto said making Anko and Kakashi snicker, Kurenai and Gai gave Asuma dissaproving glances it was true Asuma had really only prepared one of his Genin for the exam.

Shikamaru was his favorite he was the only one of his Genin that he would spend time with outside of training and missions he had pretty much left Ino and Choji to fend for themselves.

"I don't know what your talking about" Asuma said through gritted teeth, he knew he was playing favorites he couldn't help it though Ino was an annoying fangirl who didn't take training seriously and only had time for Sasuke while Choji always wanted to eat.

With Shikamaru the boy was smart and skillful he also had the ability to become Chunin why shouldn't he help the Nara more however truthfully he knew he was pushing Shikamaru to make Naruto look bad and hopefully he could possibly make Kurenai fall for him.

"Sure you don't" Naruto said walking past him sitting at down and sighing, Kurenai sat down right next to him, when she looked over to Anko she saw the women smirk while Kakashi whispered something in her ear, when she looked towards Naruto she saw him give her nod siganlling that Kakashi knew.

However at the moment she wasn't bothered reaching out behind their bodies Kurenai intertwinded their fingers and squeezed slightly luckily know one could see behind them.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Kurenai hold his hand however the sudden warmth in his hand made him smile and squeeze back.

"Man I hope Ibiki doesn't scare all of them away" Anko said getting breaking the silence and getting a look of confusion from Kurenai

"What do you mean Ko-chan" Kurenai asked Naruto smiled at her slightly he knew she didn't know many Jounin other than there crowd and Ibiki was a person who generally stuck to himself.

"Ibiki Morino, a mastermind in torture however the torture he prefers is mental or if you like he prefers messing with people's minds, he's really good" Naruto explained making Kurenai frown how where Genin's meant to deal with someone like him.

"Don't worry his tricks won't work on everyone trust me" Naruto said offering a small smile Kurenai nodded biting her lip slightly fighting off the urge to kiss Naruto.

"We must believe in our students and hope they are youthful enough to see past his tricks" Gai said striking a thumbs up pose, the group continued to talk for a while however everyone turned to Anko as she stood up.

"Well it's time..I wonder how many kids I'll be able to scare" Anko said giggling to herself, Kakashi sighed she was definitively physcotic but hey he loved her.

Both Naruto and Kurenai glanced at each other wondering who would win the bet Kurenai was still curious to what Naruto would ask if he won, Naruto on the other hand didn't really care about teaching Kurenai one of his moves however he did want his team to pass.

Silently they stood up and also vanished via shunshin leaving an angry Asuma and a giggling Kakashi while Gai shouted something about being youthful.

* * *

><p>Takashi sighed happily the proctor Ibiki had just told everyone the last question was a trick and that people only passed if they stuck around to take the question.<p>

At that moment a ball like shaped crashed through the window and a banner hung from the ceiling reading 'Anko Mitarashi the sexy second proctor'.

**Man that was a long chapter, ok I know it's been a while believe me I know but my life has been extremely busy and I'm amazed I've even found time to write this chapter, I don't know when the next update will be but be patient I have not given up on the story, I also realize I maybe moving the story along fast but I need to keep motivated. **

**Ok now for the results of the poll**

**Naruto will be able to use Sage mode but he will not invent the rasenshuriken he will however help in it's creation.**

**Now for Asuma pairings poll-**

**Shizune will be paired up with Asuma don't worry I have a pretty cool plan.**

**I also know a lot of you are sick of the civilian side but don't worry they will be put in their place, also with people asking about why Naruto knows Chidori yeah it is more effective with the Sharingan but remember you don't need it to use it Kakashi use rairki before he got the Sharingan and that had the same drawbacks my next update will be on my other story One more time, thanks for reading and review**

**ALSO I HAVE CHALLENGES FOR PEOPLE, READ MY PROFILE.**


End file.
